Un aller, sans retour ?
by NyFan-Fic
Summary: Mr DiNozzo Anthony / Départ: Washington Dulles Airport / Arrivée: Seattle International Airport / Aller simple
1. Everett

_Bonjour à tous, voici ma 1ère fic! _

_Et je tiens à dire que j'écris uniquement pour le loisir, dont je ne tire aucun profit, si ce n'est votre appréciation._

_Je ne possède pas non plus NCIS !!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !!_

* * *

**« Salut le bleu ! Salut Ziva ! lança un Anthony DiNozzo enjoué.**

-Shalom Tony » répondit Ziva, sans lever un seul œil, concentrée sur son rapport.

McGee ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, à dire vrai, il était beaucoup trop captivé par son écran pour le faire.

Tony s'approcha discrètement de lui, juste pour se moquer un peu de son bleu préféré.

« Alors, tu gagnes, _"Seigneur des Elfes"_ ?

-Je ne suis pas en train de jouer et mon pseudo n'est plus "Seigneur des Elfes", grogna-t-il, vexé.

-Ah oui ? Alors c'est quoi maintenant ? _"Roi des Fées"_ ? » ricana le plaisantin.

Il fallut que Gibbs le corrige d'une tape derrière la tête pour interrompre le supplice du pauvre McGee. Tony grimaça :

« Ca m'a échappé, patron. »

Gibbs alla s'asseoir à son bureau, pas sans réprimer un petit rire en coin. C'est vrai que _"Seigneur des Elfes"_ était vraiment un pseudo ridicule.

La directrice avait observé la scène du haut des escaliers. Bon sang, jamais elle n'avait aimé annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, mais dans ce cas particulier elle aimait encore moins. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs fois frapper aux portes des familles de défunts, et Dieu sait que ça lui serrait le cœur de voir ces familles pleurer au désespoir leur proche disparu, même si elle n'en savait pas plus sur eux que sur le chanteur de Gold. Mais là encore une fois, c'était différent. Il s'agissait de la meilleure équipe du N.C.I.S., l'équipe de Gibbs… son équipe, d'une certaine façon.

C'était dur. Et ça l'était d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas comment si prendre, ni comment le dire. A les voir se taquiner et plaisanter sous ses yeux… Comment ? Et pourquoi surtout… Pourquoi ? Elle, Lui, Eux…

Jenny poussa un profond soupir d'abattement, pris son courage à deux mains et commença à descendre les escaliers, l'estomac noué, les jambes flageolantes et la mâchoire serrée mais le visage impassible et froid.

« _"Seigneur des Elfes"_… Et pourquoi pas _"Prince des Lutins"_… marmonna Gibbs, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- _"Princesse"_ serait plus approprié patron ! » lança Tony à l'autre bout.

Jen toussota pour montrer sa présence. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle.

« Je suis venue vous annoncer une nouvelle importante. » dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Sur ces paroles tout le monde fut plus attentif, même Ziva releva la tête de son dossier.

« Le Directeur du N.C.I.S. d'Everett° m'a contacté la semaine dernière en urgence car l'équipe principale de son agence est sans leader depuis un certain temps. Le chef remplaçant dirige une équipe de bleus et lui-même n'a que deux ans d'expérience dans le métier. L'agence tourne à la catastrophe, aucune équipe n'est réellement capable de diriger les investigations, et il faut un chef remplaçant le temps d'en trouver un autre le plus rapidement possible. C'est pourquoi…

-Mais enfin Jen, je ne peux pas… l'interrompit Gibbs.

-...C'est pourquoi… rétorqua-t-elle, j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous… …Agent DiNozzo. Dit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné.

-Qui, que, quoi…Moi ?

-Oui, vous, il n'y a pas 36 DiNozzo à Washington. Bon, je suppose que vous connaissez Everett, dans l'Etat de Washington ?

-Jen tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'énerva Gibbs.

-Attendez, si j'ai refusé pour l'Espagne°, c'est pas pour aller ailleurs ! cria Tony.

-L'Espagne ? demandèrent Ziva et McGee en chœur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Espagne, DiNozzo ? hurla Gibbs.

Tony soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Votre avion part demain de l'Aéroport International de Washington à 7h tapante, ne soyez pas en retard pour une fois. » Dit la Directrice en lui tendant le billet.

* * *

°Everett est une ville située dans l'Etat de Washington, près de Seattle, au Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis. Une agence du NCIS y siège. 

°Lors de l'épisode 2 de la saison 4, Shepard propose à Tony un poste de chef d'équipe en Espagne qu'il finira par refuser.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'aimerais votre avis car je ne suis qu'une 'bleue', j'ai donc peu d'expérience en matière d'écriture de fics!_

_Alors laissez-moi une petite review, juste histoire de me dire ce qui ne va pas! _

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire! La suite très bientôt!_


	2. Je suis désolé, Tony

_Bonjour à tous, me revoilà!_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, si ça vous a paru trop long, faites en moi part, je tâcherai d'y remédier la prochaine fois!_

_En tout cas merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements! Ca m'a fait très plaisir!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**« Votre avion part demain de l'Aéroport International de Washington à 7h tapante, ne soyez pas en retard pour une fois. » Dit la Directrice en lui tendant le billet.**

Tony resta planté là, incrédule, sans savoir quoi dire – si seulement il y avait quelque chose à dire – car il savait très bien que cette décision était sans appel.

Gibbs commença à courir après Jenny en criant dans les escaliers, mais celle-ci se retourna et lui répondit d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune discussion:

« Crois moi Jethro si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait. Cette décision me fait aussi mal qu'à toi.

-C'est faux, Jen. Tu es la Directrice. Si tu avais voulu, tu aurais pu. » se résigna-t-il, d'un ton presque désespéré.

A cela, elle ne put rien répondre car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort – Gibbs n'avait jamais tort.

L'agent soupira et se retourna vers son équipe. Ils paraissaient tous consternés et sceptiques. Même Tony ne semblait pas tout à fait réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Et pour la première fois, Gibbs ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Son meilleur agent, qui se tenait sous ses yeux, qui faisait parti du N.C.I.S. depuis près de 5 ans maintenant, le plaisantin, le "mariol", mais qui malgré tout était un bon détective, qui connaissait son travail et n'avait peur de rien; après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici, il allait partir pour jouer les chefs de bleus à 4500 km de l'endroit où il devait être, là où il avait enfin trouvé sa place, sa vrai famille.

Sur ce, Tony tourna la tête vers son mentor, les yeux brillants, le regard qui le suppliait en silence: 'Tu vas faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?'.

La réponse était malheureusement inévitable. Son patron avait toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider ses agents, mais là c'était différent. Il allait devoir partir. Il le savait. Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? Mais il ne voulait pas se résoudre à quitter cet endroit. C'était sa vie, sa maison, sa famille, tout.

« Avec moi, DiNozzo. » Dit sèchement Gibbs.

Tony releva la tête de son billet, réalisa que son patron était déjà parti vers l'ascenceur et courut rapidement à sa suite.

Il entra de justesse dans la boîte métallique et fit face à son patron, qui, d'un geste, arrêta la course de l'engin.

« L'Espagne ? » interrogea Gibbs.

Tony se frotta les cheveux, chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il était mal à l'aise.

« On n'est pas là pour parler de ça, hein ? » demanda-t-il. La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un regard glacial bien propre à son patron. Il soupira et reprit :

-Quand tu es revenu de ta… "retraite", on m'a proposé un poste à Rota.

-Tu comptais m'en informer quand ?

-Parce que j'aurais dû le faire ?

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Justement pour éviter ce genre de conversation. » s'énerva Tony.

Gibbs se retourna vers lui. On dirait qu'il avait beaucoup déteint sur lui. Si la situation l'autorisait, il aurait presque pu en sourire.

« De toute façon je suis toujours là, alors peu importe ? Enfin je ne suis plus là pour très longtemps…

-DiNozzo, je…

-Je sais que t'as rien pu faire patron, et je t'en veux pas…

-DiNozzo…

-Je vais y aller, de toute évidence, c'est juste le temps qu'il trouve un autre chef d'équipe, je reviendrai vite…

-DiNozzo ! »

Paf ! Et une tape derrière la tête, une !

« Ecoute-moi. » exigea Gibbs.

Il prit la tête de son agent entre ses mains et le fixa.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, même si tu dois partir, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, c'est clair ?

-Ca l'est, patron. »

Il lâcha son visage.

-Maintenant, je veux que tu montres à ces gars que tu es bien le meilleur agent de mon équipe. Tu vas redresser cette agence à toi tout seul en un rien de temps et tu reprendras ta place ici comme avant, compris ?

-Ca roule, patron.

-Bien. » Sur ces paroles Gibbs remis l'ascenseur en marche.

Tony avait toujours du mal à avaler le fait que Gibbs allait le laisser partir sans rien dire. Alors il arrêta la machine.

Gibbs posa ses yeux dans les siens, étonné. Et il vit. Il vit la tristesse et l'incompréhension. Lui comprenait. Il comprenait ce que Tony pouvait ressentir. Un creux dans l'estomac, comme un vide. La peur de quitter ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Et surtout l'incapacité de concevoir que personne ne le retienne. Personne. Pour lui. Tout ce qu'il put dire sont les mots qu'il ne s'autorisait jamais de prononcer, que même ces règles interdisaient :

« Je suis désolé, Tony. »

* * *

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Ziva, en voyant son partenaire remplir ses cartons.

-Je dois préparer mes bagages et j'ai des choses à régler avant de partir.

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Le genre paperasse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois… Tony, je…

-Oui ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment et finalement Ziva reprit :

-Tu sais… Ca peut paraître bizarre, mais je crois que ça va me manquer…

-Quoi donc ?

-Eh ben, tout, les remarques cyniques, les commentaires déplacés, les références cinématographiques, la drague, les tapes derrière la tête, tout ça quoi.

Tony sourit mélancoliquement et leva la tête vers l'israélienne.

Il lut la sincérité sur son visage et répondit :

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Ziva. Mais, ce n'est pas définitif ! Et puis, McGee va prendre la relève !

-McGee n'est pas toi.

-Non, mais il peut me remplacer.

-Personne ne peut te remplacer, Tony. »

Ils continuèrent de se fixer avec regret quand une voix les sortit de leur trance.

« Tony ! cria Abby en se jetant dans les bras de son ami. Comment ils ont pu te faire ça, à toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire quand tu seras plus là ? pleura la gothique.

-T'inquiètes pas, Abby. Ce n'est que temporaire, la rassura-t-il en la berçant.

-Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer si ça devient définitif ?

-Ca ne le deviendra pas, Abby, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Parce que je le sais !

-Alors jure-le moi.

-Je te le jure.

-Tu nous donneras de tes nouvelles, hein ?

-Promis. »

Il se détacha d'elle et regarda McGee par-dessus son épaule. Celui-ci contemplait la scène, soucieux et pensif, sans un mot.

« Allons le bleu, fais pas cette tête là, je m'en vais, tu vas enfin pouvoir bosser tranquillement sans que je t'embête avec mes histoires ! railla l'italien.

-Justement, je ne sais pas je vais pouvoir travailler sans un "le bleu" quotidien.

-Eh ben dis moi, si c'est comme ça que tu comptes jouer l'agent senior, je préfère autant qu'un autre bleu le fasse à ta place ! »

McGee esquissa un pâle sourire. Même dans les moments les plus critiques, Tony le taquinait.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment à se scruter du regard. Finalement, Tim réussit à articuler quelques mots, la voix étranglée dans sa gorge :

« Tu… Tu vas me manquer Tony.

-Toi aussi, le bleu. » répondit-il en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de son geek préféré.

-Eh bien mon garçon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi aussi de te dire au revoir… Et de te souhaiter bon courage, annonça Ducky, revenant de la salle d'autopsie.

-Merci, Ducky. » répondit Tony à l'accolade du vieil homme.

« Eh, c'est pas comme s'il partait deux ans, n'est-ce pas DiNozzo ? » lança une voix derrière eux.

Tony tourna la tête vers son patron et se sépara du médecin.

Gibbs s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Tu comptais quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir, Tony ? »

Ils se serrèrent quelques instants dans leurs bras.

« Et je ne veux pas de mauvais retour, DiNozzo !

-Ca roule, Gibbs, conclua-t-il en emportant ses cartons, avec un dernier signe de la main.

Tony ne l'avait pas appelé "patron" comme il en avait l'habitude, tout simplement parce qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne l'était plus.

* * *

Ziva arriva à 6h30, la première, comme d'habitude. Enfin après Gibbs bien sûr, qui devait être parti chercher un café, sans doute son troisième ou quatrième depuis son arrivée.

A 7h, McGee se présenta à son tour, avec des cernes noires qui laissaient deviner l'affreuse nuit blanche qu'il avait dû passer.

7h30 approcha, Gibbs ne se montrait toujours pas.

Les deux agents essayaient de trouver une occupation, histoire de se concentrer sur quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient le ramener à lui. Tony.

* * *

7h tapante à l'aéroport, comme prévu. Personne n'était venu lui dire au revoir. Sans doute sur ordre de son patron. Ex patron. Pour un temps du moins. Personne. En fait, si, lui était venu. Gibbs.

Qu'était-il venu faire ? Le regarder au loin et le laisser s'en aller, sans d'autre chose à dire que "Je suis désolé" ? Et alors ? Il se fouttait pas mal de ses excuses, même si c'était un exploit de sa part. Ca ne changeait rien. Il n'avait rien fait pour changer ça. Et Tony lui en voulait.

Comme si cela se voyait, Gibbs s'approcha de son agent en silence et plongea son regard de culpabilité dans les yeux rancuniers de l'italien.

« Tu n'es pas en train de chercher un remplaçant ? »

'La conversation démarre sur les chapeaux de roues' pensa Gibbs.

* * *

_J'espère que j'ai répondu à vos attentes!_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aide énormément! _

_Vos encouragements, vos critiques (positives ou négatives), votre avis, et même vos questions, tout est bon pour moi!_

_Merci beaucoup, à très bientôt!_


	3. Impressions

_Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de connexion suite à de violents orages..._

_J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus pour autant._

_Ce chapitre vous plaira peut être moins que les autres mais ne vous inquiétez pas je prévois le meilleur pour la suite! _

_Sur ce bonne lecture!_

'**La conversation démarre sur les chapeaux de roues' pensa Gibbs.**

* * *

« Il faudrait peut être l'appeler, non ?

-Il n'est que 7 :40 Ziva, pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, et n'essaie pas de faire comme Tony, s'il te plaît !

-Je n'essaie pas de faire comme lui, je…

-Hum, hum… Euh… Excusez-moi, où est-ce que je m'installe ? » demanda l'Agent Lee, gênée.

Ziva et McGee se regardèrent en pensant 'Et là, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé répondre ?'

C'est ce moment que choisit Gibbs pour débarquer en trombe dans l'Open Space. Il passa devant l'agent Lee comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue et s'assit à son bureau, en rangeant sa plaque et son arme dans le tiroir.

Un moment passa, Ziva et McGee se regardaient, déconcertés, et la pauvre fille était de plus en plus tendue.

« Euh… Agent Gibbs…

L'homme releva la tête lentement et répondit le plus calmement du monde :

-Oui ?

-Où est-ce que je peux poser mes affaires, s'il vous plaît ?

-Qui vous a dit que vous deviez vous installer ici ?

-En fait, j'ai été prévenue qu'il vous manquait un de vos agents alors… je suis venue.

-Eh bien votre informateur a tort, nous n'avons pas besoin de remplaçant, vous pouvez retourner au service juridique, Melle Lee.

-Ah… Très bien… A… Alors, j, j'y vais… balbutia-t-elle en repartant.

En faisant demi-tour, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la Directrice qui avait l'air furieuse.

« Vous n'irez nulle part Agent Lee si je n'en donne pas l'ordre. Installez-vous ici, dit-elle en désignant le bureau deTony.

-Ce bureau est déjà occupé, s'opposa Gibbs.

-Pas pour un certain temps Jethro.

-Il appartient à DiNozzo…

-…qui est à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis, je le rappelle.

-A qui la faute ? Et ici ou ailleurs, c'est son bureau ! » rétorqua-t-il en se levant de rage.

Jen soupira. 'Les complications commencent' pensa-t-elle. Et ce n'était que le début.

« Ecoute Jethro, je savais que ç'allait être compliquer mais…

-Il n'y a rien de compliqué, trancha-t-il en la suivant vers les escaliers. Je ne veux pas de remplaçant, c'est tout !

-Gibbs, tu sais mieux que moi que DiNozzo malgré ses allures de touriste accomplissait près de la moitié du travail ! Alors ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as besoin de personne !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais besoin de personne, je ne veux pas de remplaçant, c'est différent ! »

Jen leva les yeux au ciel, s'arrêta au pied des marches et fit face à l'agent entêté.

« Melle Lee travaille au service juridique, elle n'est pas là pour remplacer mais pour aider ! »

Gibbs observa un instant Jenny de son regard impassible mais glacial puis partit en direction de son bureau sans ajouter un mot.

Jen resta un moment là, pensive et morose et contempla Gibbs ordonner à la pauvre bleue de se déménager au microscopique bureau du fond. Celle-ci s'exécuta à une vitesse et une maladresse vertigineuses.

Mme la Directrice soupira une dernière fois et remonta vers son bureau respectif.

* * *

Ce n'était pas si différent que Washington, en fin de compte. C'est vrai, on aurait dit que tout avait été prévu pour ressembler aux locaux qu'il venait de quitter. Les agents au deuxième étage, la direction au troisième, les scientifiques aux sous-sols… Finalement, il y avait au moins un avantage, il ne se perdra pas.

6h. C'était l'heure à laquelle il avait décidé de se présenter pour son premier jour dans cette agence. Si tôt, personne ne le dérangerait, et c'était la première raison pour laquelle il était arrivé aux aurores. La seconde, c'est qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, malgré un voyage long et harassant, et rester une minute de plus dans le lit à ruminer et penser était tout simplement trop. 'Gibbs, lui, serait descendu dans sa cave pour méditer avec son bateau', pensa-t-il. Mais il n'était pas Gibbs, et tous ses collègues n'avaient de cesse de le lui répéter sans arrêt. Enfin, plus maintenant.

« M. DiNozzo, je suppose ? »

Tony releva la tête des dossiers de sa nouvelle équipe et acquiesça :

« Vous devez être le Directeur ?

-C'est exact. Je vois que vous étudiez les dossiers des membres de votre équipe.

-Ils ont peu d'expérience.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, M. DiNozzo.

-Tony.

-Directeur Stephen Meyer. »

Ils s'empoignèrent d'un geste bref et vigoureux.

« Je suppose qu'un café ne serait pas de trop ?

-C'est pas de refus, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever si tôt ! »

Le Directeur se dirigea vers le distributeur, amusé. 'Ce gars me plaît bien', se dit-il.

* * *

« Eh la bleue, tu peux aller me chercher un café, s'il te plaît ?

-Timmy ! cria Abby en frappant le geek à l'épaule.

-Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda McGee en réponse au coup de la gothique.

-Tu essaies encore d'imiter Tony ! C'est pas bien et tu le fais mal !

-Mais c'est totalement faux !

-Arrête de nier McGee et va plutôt me chercher un autre 'Caf Pow', tu veux ? répondit-elle en lui tendant le gobelet vide.

Il s'exécuta, un peu contrarié qu'Abby ait encore eu raison. Celle-ci retourna en face de son ordinateur. Elle observa tristement le fond d'écran qui représentait un Tony tout sourire puis se remit au travail en pensant qu'elle aimerait mieux que McGee n'ait pas à l'imiter.

* * *

Et de 3. 3 cafés depuis son arrivée. Et il n'était que 7h30. Il sirota le précieux breuvage qui lui maintenait les idées en place et attaqua la lecture du dernier dossier de sa nouvelle équipe.

« …Moi je sais déjà à quoi il ressemble. Un vieux snobe avec un long manteau de détective, une pipe à la bouche et une loupe à la main qui suggère des hypothèses invraisemblables à tout bout de champ en se basant sur sa soi-disant expérience !

-Tu exagères, et puis qui te dit que c'est forcément un homme ?

-Désolé, mais quand le directeur nous dit qu'un membre de Washington expérimenté va venir nous aider… "Expérimenté" n'est pas choisi au hasard. Ca prouve bien que c'est un vieux.

-Je suppose que vous parlez de moi… Agent Lewis ? s'interposa Tony le dossier de ledit agent dans les mains. Alors est-ce que le nouveau chef ressemble à l'idée que vous vous êtes faite de lui ? »

Lewis était déconcerté ; il est vrai que l'image qu'il s'était faite de son futur chef n'avait rien à avoir avec l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Allons il me semble qu'à 25 ans on ne rougit plus ! s'esclaffa DiNozzo.

-Comment savez-vous mon âge ? »

Tony désigna le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains avant de reprendre :

« Bon dossier, mais peu d'expérience. En tant que nouveau patron je compte bien remédier à ça. Je ne me suis pas présenté, Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, Tony pour les intimes.

-Agent spécial Lewis et Crole, répondit-il en désignant son partenaire.

Une poignée de main entre eux entama une longue conversation et encore de nombreux cafés.

* * *

L'équipe avait été appelée sur une nouvelle affaire sur les rives du Potomac.° Une jeune femme de Marine poignardée avait été récupérée par un groupe de touristes en canoë.

« McGee, interrogez les témoins, Ziva, photos, DiNozzo… »

Gibbs se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Ses trois agents se tournèrent vers lui consternés.

« …Lee, croquis. » murmura Gibbs dans un souffle amer.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas lent, regrettant ses mots, et dès qu'il se retrouva seul, s'administra une magistrale tape derrière la tête.

A ce moment là, l'équipe du NCIS aurait tout donné pour revoir leur boutentrain préféré franchir la limite de la scène de crime en lançant une remarque cinglante.

Vraiment, il n'y avait que lui pour désirer qu'il s'en aille en sa présence et vouloir son retour en son absence.

* * *

°Le Potomac est un fleuve des Etats-Unis qui passe par Washington DC.

_Voilà un court chapitre pour mettre dans les conditions..._

_La suite j'espère plus rapidement que cette fois là! _

_A bientôt..._

* * *


	4. Réactions

_Vraiment navrée pour tant d'attente!_

_Tournoi de basket, révisions du brevet, visite à la famille... _

_J'ai été un peu dépassée par les évènements! Encore désolée, bonne lecture cependant..._

* * *

**Vraiment, il n'y avait que lui pour désirer qu'il s'en aille en sa présence et vouloir son retour en son absence.**

Un mois.

Cela faisait un mois déjà qu'il était parti. Son absence se faisait plus que ressentir. Chacun réagissait plus ou moins distinctement à cette situation. Mais chacun réagissait. Il suffisait d'observer.

_**Gibbs**_, d'origine irascible, était ces derniers temps très facilement irritable et, il était difficile mais peu préférable de s'attirer son égard. Ne sachant à qui mettre des tapes derrière la tête, ni sur qui se défouler, ce fut toute l'équipe qui trinqua de son agressivité. C'est pourquoi il valait mieux pour tout le monde ne lui adresser que le minimum vital.

_**Ziva **_avait tout simplement perdu le sens de la plaisanterie. A croire que Tony était parti avec, et c'était sûrement le cas car comme l'israélienne, l'équipe toute entière s'était décidée à ne plus rire. Et non seulement la jeune femme ne souriait plus, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on corrige ses expressions. Elle voyait en cela une offense à Tony qui avait l'habitude de le faire. Cependant, elle ne montrait en rien une différence dans son travail ou son attitude, elle était seulement un peu plus susceptible que d'usage.

**_Abby _**était triste et lasse. Seul son travail lui donnait encore un peu d'entrain. Parfois, elle prenait Bert dans ses bras et le serrait fort, assise devant la photo de Tony, au "précipice" des larmes, comme dirait Ziva.

**_McGee _**essayait tant bien que mal d'accomplir la demande de Tony ; prendre sa relève. Mais même si personne n'est jamais prêt pour ça, Tim ne l'était particulièrement pas. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle un bleu un bleu. Il faisait son maximum pour exécuter ce que Tony effectuait au boulot auparavent ; malheureusement il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la technique de celui-ci pour feindre de ne rien faire alors qu'il travaillait. McGee se rendit également compte qu'il était plus difficile de se concentrer en jetant sans arrêt un coup d'œil vers le bureau de son ami que lorsqu'il lui lançait des boulettes de papier. En fait, Tony lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et c'était le cas de tous.

**_Ducky_**, lui, tentait de soutenir tout le monde, c'était un peu l'épaule sur laquelle chacun se reposait vraiment. Il était le seul à garder la tête froide, et du fait qu'il recevait les confidences et les sentiments de chaque membre de l'équipe, il souhaitait que le jeune Anthony revienne avant qu'il ne lâche sous toute cette pression.

Quant à **_Jen_**, elle observait l'équipe aller de plus en plus mal de jour en jour, sans savoir que faire, à part attendre. Le pire, se disait-elle, c'est que c'était de sa faute. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu de dette envers ce crétin de Directeur…

Et **_Tony_**. Bien sûr, Tony. Les choses étaient nouvelles pour lui. Non pas le fait de diriger une équipe, ça il l'avait déjà fait, avec succès d'ailleurs, mais plutôt de le faire avec des partenaires différents de ceux qu'ils fréquentaient avant. Et de savoir qu'il ne l'avait même pas choisi de son plein gré le contrariait d'autant plus. En contrepartie, il se débrouillait singulièrement à son nouveau rôle de patron. Les affaires qu'il entreprenait se réglaient vite, mais malgré ça son équipe progressait beaucoup, et procédait à présent aux investigations spontanément. A dire vrai, Tony se concentrait particulièrement à son boulot pour éviter de trop penser, mais il arrivait parfois que la colère accumulée éclate en salle d'interrogatoire, ce qui donnait tout de même un bon résultat au près des suspects.

Tout cela pour montrer à quel point ces quelques semaines allaient être courtes par rapport au temps qu'il restait encore avant que DiNozzo ne retourne à Washington.

* * *

Un mois, 21 jours, 23 heures, 20 minutes et 22 secondes après le départ du jeune italien vers Everett, Ziva, elle, se contentait d'arriver à Washington avec une heure de retard. Et oui, un réveil difficile après une nuit blanche à s'interroger, et une durée indéfinissable sous l'eau brûlante de la douche à tenter de s'éclaircir les idées n'étaient pas les deux meilleures méthodes pour se rendre au bureau à l'heure. Et le plus accablant et d'avoir toujours autant de questions sans réponse.

Une fois parvenue au NCIS, l'israélienne s'attendait à se faire "accueillir " par Gibbs, sans penser qu'il ne serait pas là. Elle se dit que ça tombait bien même si elle parut un peu soucieuse.

Plus tard, ce fut au tour de McGee de manifester sa présence dans l'Open Space. Cependant toujours pas une trace de leur patron… Quelques mots échangés avec McGee, trois pages de rapport et un café plus tard, Ziva commençait de plus en plus à faire ressentir son inquiétude.

Elle attendit encore une demi-heure et décida de l'appeler. Après tout, il était presque 9h30, ce qui était une heure très tardive pour Gibbs d'arriver au bureau.

« Allez, réponds… chuchotait Ziva à son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda innocemment le bleu.

-Répondeur de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Parlez. »

La jeune femme raccrocha rageusement l'appareil tandis que McGee compris enfin sa démarche.

« Il ne répond pas ?

-C'est Gibbs, il répond toujours. »

Alors elle se mit à taper vivement sur les touches qui inscrivaient le fixe de Gibbs et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Quatre sonneries ; personne ; répondeur.

« Il est sûrement dans un endroit où ça ne passe pas, ou il n'a plus de batteries, tout simplement, proposa Tim.

-Règle n°3, ne jamais être injoignable. Sa plaque et son équipement ne sont plus là, il a dû partir avec. Bon va voir chez Abby, je vais demander à la Directrice si elle l'a vu dans les barrages.

-C'est "parages", Ziva.

-McGee !

-Oui, j'y vais ! »

Tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la Directrice, Ziva se dit que son patron lui aurait déjà arrachée les yeux pour ne pas avoir respecté cette règle, or ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Gibbs d'enfreindre son propre règlement, ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon, surtout s'il avait emporté ses effets personnels.

Mais où diable était-il parti ?

* * *

_Voili voilou... C'est bof n'est-ce pas?_

_Mais il fallait vraiment que j'écrive toutes les réactions de l'équipe!_

_Bon l'intrigue sur laquelle s'arrête le chapitre n'est pas géniale, mais ça donnera sur une intrigue bien plus intéressante! D_

_J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre... A très bientôt!_


	5. Recherches

_Enfin la suite..._

_Je sais, c'était trèèès long (comme d'habitude maintenant) j'en suis désolée, vraiment..._

_...Brevet la semaine prochaine :( _

_J'espère que ça n'aura pas interféré sur mon écriture! Alors, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Mais où diable était-il parti ?**

Pas dans le labo d'Abby, non plus chez Jen, ni même ailleurs. Il n'était nulle part. Volatilisé le Gibbs !

Midi, toujours aucun signe. Ziva et McGee avait trouvé sa maison déserte, et tous les lieux qu'il fréquentait aussi.

Cette fois, il n'était même plus question de penser qu'il était en retard ou qu'il avait eu un empêchement. Soit il était sur une affaire ou quelque chose de particulier qui nécessitait la solitude et une arme, soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

Mais ça personne n'y croyait.

Ou du moins, personne ne voulait y croire.

Alors ils avaient fait ce que tout enquêteur aurait fait ; enquêter.

Son bureau ne contenait rien de particulier, ses habitudes ces derniers jours n'avaient en aucun cas changé, et les caméras de surveillance n'avaient enregistré rien de particulier.

Alors on se tourna vers son entourage : tout le monde fut contacté. Même Fornell. Même Tony. Surtout Tony. Car la première pensée de tout le monde fut que Gibbs soit allé le voir. L'agence d'Everett avait été appelée, mais comme par _hasard _l'Agent DiNozzo était indisponible pour le moment.

McGee essayait tant bien que mal de suivre l'exemple de ses patrons pour agir, et même s'il paniquait un peu, il avait eu le réflexe de dire que 'Gibbs ne croyait pas aux coïncidences'. Ils s'étaient donc tous concertés et avaient conclu que si leur patron n'était pas revenu avant la fin de la journée, il fallait prendre le prochain avion pour Everett.

Ainsi, l'équipe – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait – souhaitait sans espoir le retour de Gibbs ou le soir pour agir.

Tout le monde était à cran et essayait de passer le temps tout en cherchant ce qui aurait pu leur échapper. Pourtant son comportement n'avait pas changé ces derniers temps… _Toujours_ aussi énervé après tout le monde…_ Toujours_ si peu loquace…

« Attendez une seconde ! »

Et Abby avait_ toujours _le chic pour secouer les gens ou trouver la solution au bon moment. Elle tapotait sur son clavier depuis un certain temps quand McGee osa enfin demander ce qu'elle avait en tête:

« Tu peux nous expliquer, Abby ?

-Sa boîte mail ! Il y a peut être quelque chose d'inté…, s'arrêta la laborentine.

-Oui ?

-Laisse tomber, Gibbs n'a pas lu ses messages depuis 3 mois, dit-elle, abattue.

-S'il n'ouvre pas ses emails, peut être qu'il lit son courrier ? » rétorqua Ziva.

Le bleu revenait déjà du bureau avec un paquet d'enveloppes à la main.

« On va avoir de la lecture !

-A trois ça va aller vite ! » répondit Abby avec son habituel enthousiasme.

Au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas ici…

* * *

10 lettres de factures, de pubs, d'assurance et autres inutilités, 2h15 et 6 Caf-Pow n'avaient _toujours _rien donné.

« Encore de la pub ! s'agaça McGee.

-En Israël, le seul courrier que nous recevions était entièrement codé, et il s'agissait le plus souvent d'ordres d'attaque ou de consignes à suivre…

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose… » l'interrompit Abby.

Les deux agents se tournèrent vers elle et lisaient, effarés, la lettre qu'ils avaient sous le nez…

* * *

_Je suis une sadique! Déjà je vous fait attendre 1 semaine et ensuite je vous plante comme ça!_

_Mais je dois avouer que j'ai longtemps hésité avant de décider si je mettais le contenu de la lettre sur ce chapitre ou sur le prochain..._

_Conclusion, vous saurez (pas tout à fait) tout la prochiane fois! _


	6. La lettre

_Je suis en retard, cause Brevet!_

_Et comme je pars en vacances, j'ai fait qu'un court chapitre..._

_(Je vais me faire fâcher!...)_

_Bonne lecture quand même!_

* * *

**Les deux agents se tournèrent vers elle et lisaient, effarés, la lettre qu'ils avaient sous le nez…**

Ziva était venue blanche comme un drap… euh un linge, et McGee ne paraissait pas mieux. Quant à Abby elle était carrément en sanglots et ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait de lire…

« C'est… c'est pas possible, il y a forcément une erreur ! »

Elle fondit dans les bras de Tim ; celui-ci la réconfortait en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, tandis que Ziva était déjà partie vers son bureau prendre ses affaires, la lettre à la main, dans une rage qui se laissait voir au brillant de ses yeux.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, officier David ? l'interrompit la Directrice.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi personne ne nous a informés ?

-A propos de quoi ? demanda Jen, interloquée.

-A propos de ça ! » cria Ziva en plaquant la lettre dans les mains de Jen.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'ascenceur sans se retourner, laissant Jenny seule avec ce papier, complètement décontenancée.

« Mais enfin… » marmonna-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle ouvrit la lettre, impatiente de savoir la raison pour laquelle Ziva l'avait envoyée sur les roses.

Elle survola la feuille et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait lire s'étala sous ses yeux :

«…_c'est pourquoi nous avons le regret de vous soumettre à l'identification du corps, dans le but de confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de celui de l'Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo. Celui-ci aurait été retrouvé mort aux environ de 1h dans la nuit du 21 Juin par balles, aux alentours de Seattle. Nous attendons votre témoignage primordial aux conclusions de l'enquête._

_Veuillez agréer Agent Spécial Gibbs, nos plus sincères salutations et notre regret le plus profond._

_Dr Légiste Woodstone, Morgue de l'Agence du N.C.I.S. d'Everett. »_

« Au mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle.

-Jenny, que se passe-t-il, Abby est en pleurs, Tim n'est pas loin de l'être, Ziva est partie furieuse et on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Jethro ! Enfin, j'aimerais quelques explications!

-C'est affreux Ducky… Tout est de ma faute…

-Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous ?

-De ça… » balbutia-t-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

Il lut en silence puis releva la tête, grave, du document.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, Directeur.

-Si ça l'est Ducky, si je n'avais pas envoyé DiNozzo là-bas, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

-Écoutez, vous vous accablerez plus tard, l'équipe a besoin de vous, vous devez vous rendre à Everett aussi et les soutenir, même s'ils vous rejettent.

-Vous avez raison Ducky, j'y vais de ce pas, merci encore, assura-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du légiste.

- Ravi de pouvoir vous remettre les idées en place Directeur » répondit-il.

Puis une fois que Jen avait disparu dans l'ascenseur, il ajouta pour lui-même :

« En espérant qu'il n'est pas trop tard… »

* * *

Une des pires journées de sa vie. Quoi, soirée, déjà ? Et comme par hasard, il pleuvait, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son moral. Et bien que Gibbs n'ait rien d'enthousiaste, ce genre de météo n'avait jamais eu un effet bénéfique sur lui.

Il roulait lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement. C'est sûrement ce que DiNozzo aurait dit pour le charier. 'Eh patron, tu te ramollis dis-moi, t'as mangé trop de caramels mous !'. Et il se mit à rire tout seul. Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup, se rendant compte de sa propre idiotie ; il se rendait à l'identification du corps de Tony mais il riait comme si son meilleur agent était présent dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Peut être était-ce le cas ? Il aurait tout donné pour que ce le soit. Cette situation lui aurait sans doute rappelé un film…

« Ohh, c'est pas vrai ! jura Gibbs contre lui-même, il est mort, bordel ! »

Il s'énerva, frappa contre son volant comme s'il s'agissait du seul responsable, puis se calma, réalisant soudainement ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Il est mort… Bon sang, il est mort… »

A présent la colère laissa place à la douleur.

« C'est pas Dieu possible, pas toi DiNozzo, tu te fais enlevé, tu attrapes des saloperies qui existent pas, tu sors sans égratignures d'une explosion et tu te ferais buter par une putain de balle ! Dès qu'on tourne le dos il t'arrive une merde, il fallait vraiment que tu partes à perpette pour te faire tuer, comme si tu nous manquais pas assez, idiot ! »

Au bout de 10 minutes à crier sans en finir, Gibbs se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté en panne sèche sur le bord de la route. Alors seulement il cessa, sortit du véhicule et prit une grande bouffée de l'air frais du crépuscule. Il s'appuya à la portière, dérouté, à bout de souffle, de force et d'espoir et observa le soleil s'en aller comme son agent l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Dès lors il ouvrit son réservoir et en remplit le quart d'un bidon d'essence de secours. Puis il reprit sa route.

Quelque chose de brillant se promenait sur la joue de Gibbs.

Peut être était-ce un reflet du soleil couchant ou une simple illusion…

* * *

_Hum... Qu'en dites vous ?_

_Court, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais c'est tout ce que j'avais le temps d'écrire !_

_Alors à moi les cocotiers, à vous les reviews et à bientôt !_

* * *


	7. Les 5 étapes de la douleur

_Ca fait une éternité n'est-ce pas! (Désolée...)_

_Alors j'espère que ça vaudra le coup! Bonne Lecture!_

_Le titre de ce chapitre est **"les 5 étapes de la douleur"**, ou: **"Refus, Colère, Marchandage, Dépression et... Acceptation ?"**_

* * *

**Quelque chose de brillant se promenait sur la joue de Gibbs.**

**Peut être était-ce un reflet du soleil couchant ou une simple illusion…**

* * *

« Ziva, attendez !

-Pourquoi je devrais vous attendre, Directeur ?

-Ecoutez… insista-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

-Non ! C'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! trancha-t-elle, s'arrachant de son emprise, Tony est… était mon partenaire depuis près de 3 ans, c'était une des personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance, à qui j'aurais pu confier ma vie ! »

A présent ses cris résonnaient dans tout le parking.

« Et comme si ça ne vous suffisait pas de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de l'Amérique, il a fallu que Gibbs disparaisse à son tour, sans qu'on sache pourquoi ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur cette fichue lettre… Et là on apprend que Tony est mort ?! Et la myrtille sur le gâteau c'est que vous ne prenez même pas la peine de nous informer de quoi que ce soit ! Vous vous gardez bien de nous dire qu'il s'est fait tuer par votre faute, ce serait avouer votre culpabilité ! Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce que vous l'avez envoyé là-bas ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a laissé… Pourquoi… ? finit-elle par sangloter dans les bras de Jen.

-Si j'avais su Ziva, croyez-moi j'aurais tout fait pour le ramener... Tout. »

Finalement, les deux femmes partirent pour Everett, et une longue conversation silencieuse les attendait pour le voyage.

* * *

« Tu y crois toi Ducky ?

-Ma pauvre Abby, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais j'aimerais tant ne pas y croire, répondit le vieil homme au dépourvu.

-Moi je n'y croirai que lorsque j'aurai confirmation, affirma-t-elle avec détermination.

-Oh ma chère, j'aimerai avoir autant d'enthousiasme que toi… Malheureusement pour quelqu'un de mon âge, je crois que dans de telles situations la seule réjouissance que j'ai réside dans un simple verre de scotch auprès du feu.

-Il ne faut pas penser ça Ducky !

-Je veux justement éviter de trop penser ce soir…

-Alors bonne nuit... abandonna-t-elle, contrite.

-Je ne crois pas que la nuit sera particulièrement agréable Abigail, mais je te remercie quand même… » acheva-t-il en s'éloignant, un sourire abattu sur les lèvres.

* * *

Pourquoi était-il parti ? Il le croyait courageux, brave et fort, tout ce qu'il admirait le plus en lui. Mais ce n'était qu'un lâche, comme tous les autres idiots qu'il avait pu connaître. Il les avait lâchement abandonnés. Lui en premier.

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il était déjà perdu depuis son départ alors qu'en serait-il maintenant qu'il était mort ? Il voyait en lui un mentor, un exemple de confiance malgré ses moqueries, une sorte de modèle, mais avant tout un ami. Qui avait su être là dans les moments durs. La mort de Kate, la poursuite pour homicide sur un policier, les enquêtes oppressantes, l'affaire concernant sa sœur… Mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas là pour le rassurer, lui mettre une tape derrière la tête pour le secouer ou pour le charrier…

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous laisser ! Pas comme ça ! Même… pas du tout ! »

Il était pourtant rare que McGee cède à la colère de cette façon. Du moins pas au point d'en pleurer de rage et d'en jeter son gobelet dans l'emportement… Il se pencha et le ramassa de sur le trottoir pour le jeter.

Le bleu se dirigea vers l'entrée du NCIS, sachant que c'était certainement la dernière fois que quiconque évoquerait ce surnom. Juste pour éviter de se souvenir et de souffrir. Seulement cette fois c'était différent. Pour toujours ça le serra. Et pour tout le monde.

* * *

Le regard perdu, tout autant que ses pensées, Gibbs attendait, un gobelet à la main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait à vrai dire ? Que ce type qui lui avait proposé un café il y a quelques secondes pour patienter vienne le chercher pour procéder à l'identification ? Qu'un autre type se présentant comme le médecin légiste Woodstone ouvre un tiroir dans sa morgue et que le corps y reposant soit celui tant appréhendé ? Que l'équipe, soulagée du retour de leur patron, découvre, d'un seul coup, que leur coéquipier a été tué ? Qu'après Kate, un autre agent agrandisse la liste des morts en service de son équipe ?

Et surtout… Qu'il se rende compte qu'après toute ces années, son agent était mort et qu'il n'avait été rien de plus que _son agent_. Rien de plus. Alors qu'il aurait tant voulu plus…

« C'est lui ? »

Gibbs releva la tête, surpris de reconnaître une voix qu'il avait entendu tant de fois…

« Jen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-A ton avis ? Je ne suis pas venue à une conférence si c'est ce que tu crois ! Et je ne suis pas seule.

-Mais qui s'occupe de diriger l'agence ?

-McGee est resté avec Abby et Ducky. Et puis Cynthia est là pour me remplacer en cas de problèmes. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

-Ziva ?

-Elle est venue aussi.

-Où est-elle ?

-Je l'ai laissé, elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, quoique de courte durée.

« Gibbs, je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car elle venait de croiser son regard froid, glacial qui fixait quelque chose derrière elle. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant que Jenny comprit. Il était temps. Temps de confirmer la terrible erreur qu'elle avait faite. Temps de confirmer que…

« Ce n'est pas lui...

-Vous êtes bien sûr Agent Spécial Gibbs ? Regardez bien, c'est très important…, s'enquit le médecin légiste.

-Il a raison ce n'est pas lui » affirma Ziva.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, ahuri de ne pas l'avoir vue ni entendue venir.

« Mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas censée intervenir.

-Mais puisque je vous dis… tenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Et moi je vous dis que votre témoignage n'a aucune valeur, même si ce n'est pas votre ami ! rétorqua le docteur, en haussant le ton.

-On se fiche de la valeur de mon témoignage !

-Pas moi, Mademoiselle ! Ce qui m'importe c'est…

-Ce qui importe c'est que ce n'est pas lui !

-Oui, mais il me faut la confirmation de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs…

-CE N'EST PAS TONY ! » hurla celui-ci à bout de nerfs.

Cette fois, c'est vers lui que tout le monde se tourna, ahuri de ne pas avoir vu ni entendu sa colère venir.

« Bien, vous avez l'air d'être sûr de ça. Alors la question ne se pose plus, s'autorisa le Dr Woodstone.

-Au contraire, il y a encore un tas d'autres questions, Docteur, garantit Jen en observant le cadavre.

-Comme qui est cet homme. Ou surtout où est Tony, exposa Ziva.

-Et est-ce qu'il n'est pas dans le même état que ce macchabée. » s'interrogea Gibbs.

* * *

_Ces 5 étapes de la douleur sont dues à la perte d'un proche._

_Elles sont dans l'ordre dans le titre mais pas dans ce chapitre._

_Alors est-ce que vous avez décellé quelles étapes chaque personne subit ?_

_En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tout votre soutien et à bientôt!_


	8. Le psychopathe

_Aïe aïe, vous devez même plus vous rappelez de cette histoire, tant les mises à jour sont longues!_

_Je suis trop désolée, j'ai eu des problèmes avec les orages..._

_Du coup je savais plus où j'en étais alors c'est possible que ce chapitre soit pitoyable..._

_Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez, merci..._

* * *

**« …surtout où est Tony, exposa Ziva.**

**-Et est-ce qu'il n'est pas dans le même état que ce macchabée. » s'interrogea Gibbs.**

« Il faut également que l'on sache pourquoi le sang de votre agent se trouve mêlé à celui de cet homme...

-Quoi, vous voulez dire que le sang de Tony se trouve sur ce type ?!

-Eh bien oui, je n'aurais pas eu de doute sur son identité sinon! » répondit le légiste d'un ton incongru.

C'en fut trop pour Gibbs. C'était la goutte de café qui faisait déborder le gobelet. Il saisit l'homme par le col et le plaqua contre le mur froid de la morgue.

« Vous n'avez pas pensé à le mentionner dans votre putain de lettre ou à nous en faire part ?! éclata-t-il. Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que ça paressait important ?!

-Mais, mais... Que... Qu'est-ce que ça change...? balbutia l'autre.

-Tout! Ça signifie que mon agent est blessé ou mort puisqu'il a saigné ! Et qui plus est sur cet homme ! Est-ce que je dois vous faire un dessin ou ça vous saute assez aux yeux ?! »

¼ d'heures depuis la nouvelle et tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre.

McGee, Abby et Ducky insistaient auprès de Ziva pour recevoir le corps et tous les indices au plus vite, afin de répondre à certaines questions.

Celle-ci se confronte au médecin légiste pour envoyer le cadavre rapidement à Washington.

Jenny tente de soutirer des informations au directeur de l'agence d'Everett.

Et Gibbs, eh bien Gibbs...

« Jen ? »

La Directrice se tourne vers son agent en claquant son portable.

« Tony et son équipe était sur la trace d'un serial killer depuis quelques temps. Il y a 3 jours, une piste les a conduits près de Seattle, et... »

Elle passe ses doigts à la commissure de ses lèvres, hésitante.

« Et...? l'interrompt Gibbs, impatient.

-Et ils n'ont aucune nouvelle depuis. Le Directeur Meyer pense qu'ils ont été enlevé par cet homme, c'est souvent une démarche de ce genre de psychopathe pour punir les personnes qui osent se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

-Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

-Rien.

-Quoi c'est tout ?! s'énerva-t-il. Bordel, son équipe a disparu toute entière et il ne sait rien de plus ?!

-A vrai dire il en sait beaucoup mais il ne nous fait guère confiance et préfère nous communiquer ses informations de vive voix, Jethro. »

Il soupire et observe la jeune israélienne gueuler après le légiste. 'Il va en prendre pour son grade!' pense-t-il. Puis elle se dirige vers eux, la mine relativement satisfaite et il lui balance les clés.

« Pour Everett, Ziva, foncez! »

* * *

« Vous devez être l'agent Gibbs, je suppose ? Enchanté, Directeur Stephen Meyer. » se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

L'ex-marine ne répondit pas à son geste et se contenta de lui lancer un regard glacial.

« Ecouter je veux tout savoir à propos de cette affaire de serial killer sur laquelle travaillait mon agent.

-C'est-à-dire que… théoriquement… DiNozzo n'est plus sous vos ordres, vous n'avez donc aucun droit… »

Sur ces mots Gibbs crut d'abord le frapper mais opta pour une approche moins violente mais tout aussi oppressante:

« Croyez vous que j'ai quelque chose à cirer de votre théorie ?! Ce que je veux c'est retrouver Tony ! hurla-t-il.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit, ce n'est plus votre agent… tenta Meyer.

-Mais c'est toujours le mien. répliqua Jenny, qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Ziva.

-Très bien. Se contraignit-il dans un soupir.

* * *

Ils tournaient en rond. Certes, lorsqu'ils avaient appris que le corps n'était pas celui de Tony, ils s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'un dans l'autre, mais la joie était retombée comme un soufflé quand ils ont réalisé que leur ami était toujours introuvable. Alors ils avaient insisté tout ce qu'ils avaient pu pour faire venir le cadavre de ce type à la morgue de Ducky dans les plus brefs délais. Il y avait encore tant de questions sans réponses…

Abby ne tenait plus en place. Elle ne cessait de demander dans combien de temps ce "fichu macchabée" arriverait. Alors McGee la rassurait, « il n'y en a que pour quelques heures, nous l'aurons en fin d'après-midi » avait-il affirmé.

Mais dans le fond, il savait avec l'expérience que ces « quelques heures » étaient décisives.

* * *

« Ce malade opère seul et à la tombée de la nuit. Il a déjà exécuté deux massacres du même type. Il capture un groupe de 5 femmes, toutes des marines, qu'il enferme quelque part qui pourrait sembler évident mais qui ne l'est pas. Ensuite il en isole une, rousse, la torture et lui fait croire que ses amies sont mortes puis il la laisse s'échapper et la descend à bout portant.

-Et les autres ? questionna Ziva.

-Il les laisse sans ressources et on les retrouve le plus souvent mortes de faim ou déshydratées... Affreux, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme.

-Quand a-t-il commencé ? demanda-t-elle en contournant sa question.

-Il y a environ deux semaines.

-Comment avez-vous négocié cette affaire avec les autres agences ? s'enquit Jenny.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est votre Tony qui a insisté pour enquêter là-dessus… Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas passer à côté de ces salopards pour les faire payer. »

Gibbs esquissa un sourire et but une gorgée de café.

« Comment s'est déroulée l'enquête ? demanda-t-il.

-DiNozzo bossait sans arrêt, il voulait à tout prix coincer ce type et l'équipe tentait de le suivre mais si vous voulez mon avis ils n'auraient pas dû.

-Je me fiche pas mal de votre avis, mon agent a fait ce que tout chef d'équipe aurait fait ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Il n'empêche que si votre gars n'était pas venu les miens ne seraient pas entre les mains de ce fou à l'heure qu'il est !

-Si Tony n'était pas parti chez vous, il n'y aurait même plus d'équipe ici et nous sommes là pour retrouver vos gars et arrêter cet enfoiré ! »

Une sonnerie interrompit l'échange plutôt vif. Gibbs répondit en hurlant à son interlocuteur et s'isola, plus qu'en colère. Quand il revint la mine déconfite, Jen comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas: elle avait vu cette tête trop de fois auparavant. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait, il se tourna vers le Directeur Meyer et entreprit de lui annoncer la nouvelle…

« L'identité du cadavre a été découverte. Il s'agirait de l'Agent Spécial Lewis. Désolé, Meyer. »

* * *

_Bon c'est pas génial, je l'admets, mais j'espère pouvoir m'améliorer grâce à vos impressions._

_Alors dites-moi tout, c'est si mauvais que ça...? _

_En tout cas merci de votre patience, j'espère faire plus vite et mieux la prochaine fois!_


	9. Un autre départ

_Je suis tellement désolée, toujours en retard..._

_Vous devez vous en lasser._

_Bref, bonne lecture quand même!_

* * *

**« L'identité du cadavre a été découverte. Il s'agirait de l'Agent Spécial Lewis. Désolé, Meyer. »**

-C'était de loin le meilleur… Et pas seulement du fait qu'il était le plus gradé, et que c'était le chef d'équipe avant… Il, il… Il était bon ! Et DiNozzo l'a tout de suite senti, c'est devenu une sorte de bras droit pour lui. Il avait un réel avenir, de l'ambition, et un destin prometteur ! Il avait plus d'expérience, il avait déjà vu un ou deux corps, et c'est sûrement pour ça que Tony lui faisait plus confiance qu'aux autres, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour l'envoyer sur une telle affaire !

-Ecoutez, essayez de vous calmer, on arrivera à rien si… tenta Jenny.

-Me calmer ?! Mais c'est à cause de DiNozzo si ce brave gars est mort, et je ne souhaiterais qu'une chose, c'est qu'il soit à la place de mon agent dans cette morgue… » menaça Meyer.

Sur ce, Gibbs arriva, un café à la main, et son air furieux ne dissimulait pas le fait que la conversation n'avait rien d'inconnu à ses yeux.

« Laissez nous, adressa-t-il en direction de Jen et Ziva, sans quitter le Directeur du regard, M. Meyer et moi, nous avons besoin d'avoir une petite discussion.

Jen lui lança un regard inquisiteur le sommant de ne pas avoir recours à la violence. Gibbs lui répondit par un léger clignement d'yeux qu'elle devait lui faire confiance.

* * *

« On ferait peut être mieux d'appeler une ambulance. sauf si Gibbs l'a déjà tué, enfin moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait… affirma Ziva.

-Ce que vous feriez n'est pas ce que ferait Gibbs. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est avoir confiance en lui et attendre calmement, l'intima Jen.

-Mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Et je ne peux pas être calme en sachant que Gibbs se trouve dans la même pièce que ce type qui n'arrête pas d'insulter Tony…

-Vous avez déjà eu à faire à des situations plus grave et ce n'est certainement pas ça qui vous rend si nerveuse, Ziva. » affirme Jen, qui cherche un approbation dans ses yeux baissés vers le sol.

La jeune femme finit par lever la tête vers elle dans un sentiment de rage intense.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça qui me rend si nerveuse, vous voulez que j'vous dise ce qui m'énerve ?! C'est qu'on est là à discuter les bras croisés alors qu'il y a un psychopathe dans la nature et que Tony est sûrement en danger, peut être blessé ou même pire ! Alors oui je suis un peu énervée parce que ce n'est pas mon genre d'attendre alors qu'un partenaire a besoin de nous ! »

Tout en en interprétant des gestes furieux à ses paroles, Ziva se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de perdre son sang froid alors que « ce n'est pas son genre ». C'est alors que toute sa colère retomba comme un soufflé lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

« David ? annonça-t-elle.

-Appelez Abby et McGee, dites leur de sauter dans le premier avion. Dites à Jen de prévenir le Directeur adjoint, il va prendre l'agence en charge.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire… ?

-Ce qu'on sait faire de mieux, Ziva : enquêter. »

* * *

Elle les contemplait l'air hagard depuis un certain temps déjà. Ses "petits chéris" dont elle était si fière lui brandissaient cette image comme une épée de Damoclès qui se fichait droit dans son cœur. En fait ce n'était pas ses machines qu'elle observait. C'était lui. Son visage, son sourire et toutes les choses, les souvenirs, les blagues qui vont avec.

Son état d'esprit n'était pas le même qu'à la mort de Kate. Car elle n'était pas triste, non, elle était vide. Et ce n'était pas forcément mieux. C'était même pire.

« Hé, ho ! Abby ! » appelait le pauvre Tim en secouant une main devant les yeux de la gothique.

Celle-ci ne se rendit compte de la présence du geek qu'après plusieurs agitations vaines de tous ses membres devant elle.

« Oh, euh… Tu me parlais, McGee ? » demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Il soupira. Elle était comme ça depuis le début de la journée.

« Abby, le corps dans cette morgue n'est pas celui de Tony, tu sais ?

-Moui, et alors ? Il y avait son sang sur ce cadavre, qu'est-ce que ça change ?...

-Enfin, Abby, ça ne signifie pas qu'il est forcément mort !

-Mort ou blessé, on ne sait pas où il est, ni avec qui… Il est peut être encore entre les mains de ce serial killer et si on ne le trouve pas à temps… »

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Puis elle se jeta dans les bras de son bleu préféré :

« Oh, Timmy, dis moi qu'on le trouvera à temps ! supplia-t-elle à son oreille.

-Il le faut, Abby, il le faut. » Sur ce, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, quand le téléphone retentit.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, comme pris en flagrant délit, puis Abby répondit.

« Gibbs ?

-Non c'est Ziva, répondit-elle déçue, tout en mettant le haut- parleur.

-Oh. Salut, Ziva.

-McGee et toi vous prenez le premier avion pour Everett, on a besoin de vous ici.

-Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas laisser l'agence, et le…

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, le Directeur adjoint est prévenu.

-Mais le corps doit bientôt arriver, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire les anal…

-Je me suis chargée de ça, il est en rapatriement, tu vas pouvoir rechercher tous les indices qu'il y a dessus.

-Et Ducky ? demanda McGee.

-Ducky n'a pas besoin de venir.

-Mais il vient quand même ! affirma la voix du vieil homme derrière eux.

-Ducky, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ici ? questionna Abby.

-Pour faire quoi ? Attendre patiemment que l'enquête se déroule en me tournant les pouces ici alors que je sais qu'un peu d'aide n'est pas de trop ?

-Oh, Ducky, merci ! s'écria la laborantine en sautant dans ses bras.

-Oh, c'est tout à fait normal, ma chère, bien que les services d'un vieux baratineur comme moi ne soient pas d'une grande utilité…

-Ne dis pas ça, Ducky ! Et puis tu es le plus gentil vieux baratineur que je connaisse, ironisa-t-elle.

-Bon, si vous en avez terminé avec vos bonnes camaraderies, je vous prie de faire vos bagages immédiatement, vous embarquez dans une ½ heure ! » s'impatienta Jen, tout en raccrochant.

La voix de la Directrice les étonna tous et ils se pressèrent de préparer leurs quelques affaires.

Ils partirent pour l'aéroport puis pour Everett.

Tous dormirent pendant le voyage car les journées étaient les longues ces derniers temps, et les nuits aussi.

Or, ils avaient bien besoin de sommeil, car les lendemains risquaient de ne pas être courts, eux non plus.

* * *

Combien ? Deux, trois ? Non, plus. Au moins quatre. Et puis à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait pas que des heures passées dont il n'avait aucune notion. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire du temps ? Il pouvait bien rester des jours ici, ça ne changerait rien à ce qui s'est passé et à ce qui se passera.

Car le passé ne pouvait être changé. Et la vérité lui apparut, claire comme du cristal et dure comme le diamant : il avait échoué à sa mission de chef d'équipe. Il avait peut être été bon au début, mais sûrement pas assez pour _les _protéger de _ça. Ça les _avait tous tués. Pas un n'avait survécu.

En fait si, un. Lui. Mais encore une fois à quoi bon ? Il allait bientôt _les_ rejoindre et seule cette perspective le réjouissait.

Mais pas entièrement. Car derrière lui il laissait _ça._ Il n'osait même pas le reconnaître comme _quelqu'un_, quelqu'un de bien vivant. _Ce_ n'était même pas un monstre, car ceux-ci ont un minimum de sentiments, tels la haine ou l'excitation à l'idée de tuer.

Non, _ça _n'avait pas la moindre émotion, il l'avait bien ressenti, durant ces jours entiers de tortures. _C'_était une chose, tout bonnement.

Ou plutôt tout "mauvaisement".

De toute évidence, il ne pouvait rien faire contre _ça_…

Il était trop tard… trop tard… trop… tard…

Telles furent les dernières pensées de l'Agent DiNozzo alors qu'il glissait le long d'un mur, observant de son regard trouble ses mains couvertes de son propre sang, jusqu'à ce que celles-ci ne tombent et ses paupière ne se closent, son esprit partant vers le lointain et son corps s'affalant sur le sol dur et ensanglanté d'un "quelque part".

* * *

_Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_

_Je sais que c'est plus..."enquête" que les autres chapitres, mais faut bien._

_En tout cas merci pour vos encouragements, ça m'aide énormément!_

_A+_


	10. Pistes

_Voici un chapitre un peu "enquête-gavant" mais il faut bien..._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Telles furent les dernières pensées de l'Agent DiNozzo alors qu'il glissait le long d'un mur, observant de son regard trouble ses mains couvertes de son propre sang, jusqu'à ce que celles-ci ne tombent et ses paupière ne se closent, son esprit partant vers le lointain et son corps s'affalant sur le sol dur et ensanglanté d'un "quelque part".**

* * *

Il était petit, mais ça ferait bien l'affaire. Après tout ce n'était que "temporaire". Et puis, le matériel y était, c'est tout ce qui compte. Une fois la musique à s'en décrocher les tympans allumée, Bert l'hippo' posé à côté de nombreux gobelets de Caf'pow pour la plupart entamés et vides, il n'y eut aucun doute sur le fait que l'on avait bien atterri dans le labo d'Abby.

Et à la voir, on pouvait être sûr qu'il y avait du pain sur la planche.

Les machines ronflaient, les recherches tournaient à plein, et la laborantine ne cessait de naviguer dans toute la pièce, vérifiant, cherchant, _re_vérifiant, _re_cherchant…

Elle s'accorda une demi seconde de pause, le temps de siroter sa boisson, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, ou plutôt qu'_il _n'avait pas le temps… Pourtant elle n'avait cessé de travailler depuis son arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, et la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle devait être plus rapide, plus performante, plus…

Un bip répétitif et strident provenant de son ordinateur interrompit ses pensées.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, mon bébé ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

Le résultat des analyses s'afficha sur l'écran.

Et le visage d'Abby s'illumina.

* * *

Dans la lune, lui ? Non ! Son esprit était juste… resté dans l'avion… ? Reparti à vagabonder de pensées en pensées jusqu'à tomber sur ce souvenir désagréable qui revenait sans cesse.

Cette dernière conversation déplaisante où Tony ne cessait de le tourmenter à propos de "Seigneur des Elfes" lui paressait à présent si lointaine… Et il trouvait tellement idiot d'avoir trouver ça _"désagréable_", alors qu'il donnerait tout maintenant pour se faire appeler – ne serait-ce qu'une fois – "le bleu"…

Et voilà, il se remettait à divaguer, ce qui lui valut en outre une belle tape derrière le crâne de la part d'un Gibbs sur les nerfs.

« McGee, réveillez-vous, vous n'êtes plus dans l'avion, au boulot !

-Euh, oui, tout de suite, patron. » bégaya McGee.

Alors que Gibbs s'en allait, une once d'énervement sur le visage, Ziva l'interpella en se levant de son bureau, une télécommande à la main.

« Gibbs, attendez. On a peut être une piste intéressante pour notre serial killer.

-Allez-y, l'incita-t-il en se plaçant devant l'écran ou de jeunes victimes s'alignaient.

-J'ai fait des recherches sur ces femmes. Dans chacun des deux groupes il s'agissait de femmes marines qui se connaissaient par le travail et qui étaient amies. Aucune relation cependant entre les deux massacres si ce n'est que toutes avaient le même boulot et le même âge, entre 20 et 25 ans.

Je me suis alors intéressée aux deux torturées puis tuées à bout portant. Et ça a donné ça. »

En accord avec ses paroles, Ziva actionna le bouton et le visage de deux rousses emplit l'écran.

Elles se ressemblaient tant qu'on aurait pu croire à des sœurs… et que McGee en restait bouche bée.

« Leur ressemblance est assez frappante, avoua Gibbs, plissant les yeux.

-Oui mais le plus frappant, c'est qu'elles n'ont aucun rapport entre elles. Elles ne travaillent pas ensemble, n'ont pas d'amis communs, elles ne se connaissent même pas, rien. Le seul lien entre ces deux femmes, c'est… lui. » dit-elle en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur sa télécommande.

L'image changea à nouveau et laissa place à un homme blond, aux yeux noisettes, plutôt jeune et l'air peu locace.

-Larry Brooklys. Célibataire, la trentaine, pas d'enfants. Il dirige sa propre compagnie d'assurance à Seattle, plutôt florissante, son casier est vide, bref, le bon petit citoyen rêvé !

-Son mobile ? questionna Gibbs.

-C'est là que McGee entre en jeu !

-Oui, j'ai épluché ses relevés téléphoniques, rien d'inhabituel jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à téléphoner régulièrement chacune des deux femmes à peu près en même temps il y a environ deux semaines, démontra-t-il en exhibant des documents que Gibbs survolait. J'ai donc élargi mes recherches aux e-mails et j'ai trouvé quelques messages qui prouvent qu'il avait bien une relation avec les deux filles en même temps.

-Malheureusement, les seuls témoins des relations de chaque femme avec cet homme sont toutes les marines qui ont été tuées.

-Et de jour en jour, notre ami Larry s'est montré de plus en plus dépendant de ses compagnes.

-Il leur soutirait de l'argent ? demanda Gibbs.

-Oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, affirma McGee en montrant plusieurs retraits de grosses sommes au téléviseur.

-Lorsque les deux maîtresses de Brooklys ont compris la supercherie, elles ont sans doute tenté de porter plainte avec les témoignages de leurs amies mais à leurs risques et périls.

-Trouvez-moi où vit ce fumier, ordonna Gibbs.

-C'est fait, il réside au 3, Union street à Seattle, c'est à environ ½ heure d'ici, répondit McGee.

-Ziva sortez la voiture, attendez-moi, je vous rejoins.

-Où est-ce que vous allez? lui cria Ziva alors qu'il partait.

-Voir Abby! » lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

* * *

Elle sautait dans tous les sens, sans trop savoir sur quel pied danser, au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle était partagée entre le sentiment de joie et celui d'incertitude. La joie d'avoir enfin un espoir auquel se raccrocher et l'incertitude qu'il s'agisse bien d'une piste solide.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une chose claire lui vint à l'esprit: prévenir Gibbs. Alors elle s'arrêta d'un coup.

"Gibbs! s'écria-t-elle en composant fébrilement son numéro. Vite, réponds, réponds, dépèche-toi...

-Je ne fais que ça, me dépêcher ! retentit une voix dans son dos.

-Ah! Gibbs! C'est bien toi! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, Abby, sourit-il tandis qu'elle s'empara du soda qu'il lui avait apporté. Tu as des nouvelles pour moi?

-Oh oui, et de très bonnes nouvelles! J'ai analysé les vêtements de l'agent Lewis, et tu sais comment je m'y prends, c'est pas à la légère, j'y vais du moindre cheveu jusqu'à la plus petite particule en passant par...

-Abby... J'ai pas le temps, l'interrompit-il.

-D'accord, je suis tombée sur ça, dit-elle en montrant un petit bout de bois ensaché.

-Une branche? examina Gibbs.

-Cachée dans sa capuche! Et pas n'importe laquelle! C'est une branche d'un merveilleux conifère nommé "Abies lowiana" ... Et il n'y en a dans aucun site ou espace naturels dans les coins. Par contre, il y a une forêt privée qui n'est pas fréquentée à deux pas d'ici! Je t'ai écrit l'adresse. Bon je ne sais pas si ça signifie que...

-Ca signifie que tu es un génie, Abby! » dit-il en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue tout en emportant le papier où la fameuse adresse était notée...

Ainsi donc, il avait une chance de retrouver Tony et son équipe.

De longues années étaient passées devant Gibbs et l'expérience lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises que l'espoir était la chose la plus garce sur Terre. Il vous prend subitement, grandit en vous presque jusqu'à vous faire sourire, puis au moment où vous vous y attendait le moins, s'évapore en une seule seconde, vous laissant seul, face à vous même, pris au dépourvu.

Et ces moments passés seul, Gibbs n'en avait eu que trop.

Alors aujourd'hui, il n'osait pas. Espérer que son agent soit en vie pour découvrir à coup sûr que ce n'était pas le cas... Non, il n'osait même pas y penser.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher une petite part de lui-même croire que Tony était en vie.

* * *

_Je vais essayer quelque chose pour poster la suite plus rapidement._

_Me tenir à une date: le 21 au plus tard._

_J'espère pouvoir tenir cet engagement._

_Merci de votre fidélité!! Vous êtes géniaux!!_


	11. Découverte

_Voilà, j'ai réussi à tenir ma promesse!_

_Quel exploit, je n'ai pas attendu deux semaines avant de poster la suite! _

_J'espère que ça en vaudra la peine, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher une petite part de lui-même croire que Tony était en vie.**« Ziva, direction Est, vite ! lança Gibbs en claquant la portière.

* * *

-Quoi ? Mais Seattle est au No…

-Je sais mais on ne va pas là-bas. Roulez !

-Je ne comprends pas, est-ce qu'on ne devait pas arrêter ce type ? demanda Ziva en démarrant en trombe.

-Si, mais pas avant de retrouver DiNozzo. »

Deux regards éberlués s'attardèrent sur lui. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Retrouver Tony ? Ont-ils bien compris ?

« Est-ce qu'on sait où ils sont ? s'enquit l'israélienne.

-Peut être bien. Abby a trouvé un indice intéressant qui pourrait nous conduire directement à Tony et son équipe.

-Et donc à Brooklys aussi, conclut notre geek depuis l'arrière du véhicule.

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse McGee, ajouta Gibbs.

-Mais qui peut être vraie ! » rétorqua Ziva en accélérant de plus belle.

La vitesse augmentait encore et encore, tant et si bien qu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt que Gibbs leur avait indiqué en un rien de temps.

Ils descendirent de la voiture dans un geste commun et sortirent leurs armes simultanément.

« On reste groupé, si ce malade est ici, on doit s'attendre à tout. Il va falloir être vigilants et discrets. Rappelez-vous que la priorité, c'est Tony et son équipe. Ziva partez devant, McGee, suivez-la, je boucle. »

Ils avancèrent ainsi, pas à pas, s'enfonçant petit à petit dans l'obscurité des bois, méthodiquement, vérifiant chaque arbre, chaque recoin des ténèbres qui s'élargissaient devant eux, s'assurant que rien ni personne ne les suivait, cherchant le moindre obstacle voulant s'imposer à eux.

Les sens en alerte, le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse, les membres à l'affût, le corps et l'esprit tout entier prêt à réagir au moindre bruit, mouvement, son suspects, Gibbs était sur toutes ses gardes. Son instinct le guidait dans la noirceur, l'avertissant des risques. Et puis...

Un son.

Un craquement de branches.

Une réaction sans attente.

L'ancien marine dirigea immédiatement son arme vers la source du bruit.

McGee.

Gibbs souffla de soulagement et réprimanda son agent d'un simple regard.

Celui-ci s'excusa d'un chuchotement.

La route reprit en silence. Cette fausse alerte avait mis Gibbs dans un état d'attention maximal. Son cœur battait à ses tempes et ses oreilles et son regard perçant scrutait les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque danger.

Ils marchèrent ainsi durant dix longues minutes dans une vigilance intense et fatigante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils la virent…

Une forme se découpant dans le noir…

Ziva fit signe de s'arrêter à l'arrière.

Elle s'approcha de la chose, puis refit signe, cette fois-ci d'avancer.

Ils encerclèrent l'objet de leur intrigue.

Une cabane.

* * *

Une femme rousse marchait en ville près d'un homme brun, tout deux un café à la main.

« Plutôt froid pour cette période de l'année, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, vous savez, il fait toujours froid ici. Je suis habitué. » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Ils burent une gorgée de leur breuvage dans un même mouvement.

« Je voulais… dirent-ils en même temps.

-Excusez-moi, allez-y, rigola l'homme.

-Ce n'est rien, je… Je souhaitais seulement vous dire que je suis profondément désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à l'Agent Lewis, et…

-Vous n'avez pas à être désolée, Directeur Shepard.

-Si. Je le suis parce que je ressens la même chose que vous à la perte de l'Agent DiNozzo.

-A la seule différence que votre agent n'est pas mort. » affirma le Directeur Meyer.

Jen s'étonna de l'intonation ferme et de la foi que l'homme avait en ses paroles.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Parce que Tony est un coriace et quoi que ce gars ait pu lui faire, il s'en sortira. Je n'en dirais pas autant de mes agents… » confia Stephen.

Jenny l'observa. Il avait l'air sincère, avec son visage contrit à cette triste vérité… Elle décida qu'il était peut être temps de lui faire confiance. Elle approcha ses yeux des siens et le fixa, adoptant un ton honnête, presque de pitié.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon équipe est sur le coup, ils trouveront la vôtre et ce malade, je vous le garantit. » assura-t-elle de son sourire le plus confiant.

L'homme lui rendit son sourire.

Plus il l'observait, plus il pensait qu'après toutes ces années, elle était restée la femme qu'il avait toujours connue… Sauf qu'elle ne le connaissait pas sous son véritable jour.

* * *

Ziva et Gibbs se positionnèrent à l'entrée, et, par un hochement de tête, l'homme enfonça la porte et laissa passer son officier, les deux braquant leur arme dans la pièce.

Vide.

Gibbs souffla de désespoir et s'administra une claque mentalement.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû espérer.

Il le savait, et pourtant…

« Il n'y a rien ici, abandonna-t-il.

-Détrompez-vous. » lança Ziva, du fond de la pièce.

Il se tourna vers elle et se retapa l'arrière du crâne intérieurement.

Il aurait dû le voir tout de suite.

Deux menottes ensanglantées, accrochées au mur à bonne hauteur, de façon à ce que le prisonnier ait les bras maintenus en l'air, et du sang, répandu un peu partout, et non en petite quantité.

« Regardez, dit Ziva en montrant la traînée rouge au niveau du sol. On dirait que le sang a continué son chemin. Il ne s'est pas arrêté au contact du sol.

-Il est allé à l'étage du dessous, en déduit Gibbs.

-Patron ! retentit une voix à l'extérieur. Venez voir, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

La jeune femme et son chef échangèrent un regard furtif et se précipitèrent dehors.

Ils trouvèrent McGee, genou à terre, déblayant quelque chose contre le mur de l'abri. Les deux agents se joignirent à lui jusqu'à découvrir, aux deux sens du terme, une poignée.

Alors ils tirèrent dessus, jusqu'à ce que le battant s'ouvre largement, laissant apercevoir un couloir sombre s'enfouir dans les profondeurs.

« Un escalier ? s'interrogea Ziva.

-McGee, avec moi. Vous, montez la garde. Si on ne revient pas avant le lever du jour, appelez du renfort.

-Je veux venir avec vous.

-Non. Ziva. » Leurs yeux échangeaient leurs pensées sans un mot. Alors la jeune femme comprit que ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire était d'obéir.

« D'accord » acquiesça-t-elle.

Le patron prit sa lampe de poche et son arme au poing puis partit à l'avant, suivit de près par le bleu, le même équipement à la main.

Ziva les observa descendre quelques marches avant de les interrompre :

« Gibbs ! l'arrêta-t-elle, tandis qu'il se tournait à la mention de son nom, Bonne chance. »

Il la remercia d'un hochement puis entreprit de mettre un pied devant l'autre dans l'obscurité de ce passage.

Le chemin fut long mais déboucha sur une petite pièce froide et humide.

« Oh mon Dieu » échappa McGee.

Sur le sol, trois corps gisaient.

* * *

_Alors, c'est mieux quand il y a moins d'attente, n'est-ce pas?_

_Malgré ça, merci de toutes vos reviews, merci, merci, merciiii !!_


	12. Impossible

_Voilà, c'est plus long que la dernière fois et certainement beaucoup moins consistant mais bon..._

_Je sais, c'est très court, mais je le devais..._

_Je ne dis plus rien au risque de délier ma langue..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Sur le sol, trois corps gisaient.**

Trois corps…

Trois visages…

Un visage…

Pourvu que...

Et pourtant...

Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour.

« DiNOZZO ! hurla-t-il, se précipitant à ses côtés. McGEE, une ambulance, VITE !

-Tout de suite, patron ! » acquiesça-t-il, la voix oscillante.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement, les doigts tremblant sur les touches de son téléphone. Il détailla rapidement et précisément la situation à la secrétaire de l'hôpital et leur indiqua l'adresse, sans s'arrêter d'observer Gibbs s'affairer prêt de Tony.

L'ancien marine avait tout d'abord prit son pouls, la première chose à faire étant de savoir si l'appel d'une ambulance aurait seulement un quelconque intérêt.

Lorsqu'il ne sentit rien, pas même un battement ou une simple palpitation, il paniqua et se sentit défaillir.

Il imagina le pire et s'apprêta à exécuter un massage cardiaque et de…

Une légère pulsation fit frémir ses doigts.

Un léger soulagement fit frémir son corps tout entier.

Il était vivant.

Tout du moins pour l'instant.

Il tenta de le réveiller à l'aide de quelques paroles et mots incisifs, en vain.

Alors il ouvrit la chemise du jeune homme et échappa un juron.

Son corps était couvert de toutes les blessures les plus insalubres qu'un bourreau pouvait infliger.

« McGee, combien de temps ?! hurla Gibbs a son subalterne, tout en examinant les profondes entailles présentes sur chaque centimètre de peau de l'italien.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant, affirma-t-il.

-Vous avez eu David ?

-Oui, elle doit nous prévenir dès que…

-Ils arrivent ! retentit la voix inquiète de la concernée depuis la surface.

Alors quatre hommes dévalèrent les escaliers, plusieurs brancards à charge.

« Nous prenons le relais maintenant » garantit l'un d'entre eux.

Gibbs et McGee dégagèrent le passage et observèrent les ambulanciers manier les corps avec précaution, vérifiant les constantes de chacun avant d'entreprendre leur ascension vers l'extérieur. Ils furent réquisitionnés pour porter l'un des corps sur une civière.

Une fois arrivés à bond port, ils embarquèrent les agents dans le véhicule.

Au moment de charger Tony avec les deux autres, l'homme qui le portait et s'assurait de son état stoppa le mouvement.

« Je n'ai plus de pouls ! les interrompit-il.

-Vite, sortez le défibrillateur ! hurla l'autre porteur en réponse à l'alerte, tout en posant le brancard au sol.

-Que se passe-t-il ?! s'inquiéta Ziva, voyant le mouvement autour de son partenaire.

-Je crois que… Qu'il est en train de… balbutia McGee, en proie à une panique totale, n'osant même envisagé la suite de sa phrase.

-Arrête ! s'énerva Ziva, plus en colère après son coéquipier étendu, se laissant partir, qu'après le pauvre réprimendé. C'est faux, il n'est pas… Il ne peut pas…» murmura-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'aux autres, les larmes montant à ses yeux.

Des voix lointaines parvenaient à l'esprit embrumé de Gibbs, causant un mélange étrange entre la réalité, l'affairement autour d'un corps et ses pensées confuses, appelant à son agent de rester de ce Monde.

« …Mourir. »

Une seule chose lui était claire…

« Chargez à 320… »

C'était bien Tony, allongé, là, par terre…

« Ca ne peut pas être vrai… »

Sa vie le quittant à mesure que les paramédicaux tentaient de la ramener…

« Encore une fois ! »

DiNozzo, allons, ça arrive aux autres, pas à toi…

« Tiens bon Tony, je t'en prie !»

Tu as survécu à d'autres…

« 360, on réessaie ! »

Tu ne peux pas nous laisser…

« Pas Tony, c'est…»

Pas comme ça…

« Il ne réagit toujours pas ! »

Pense à tous et tout ce que tu laisses…laisserais.

« C'est impossible… »

On tient à toi, bon sang !

« Je suis navré, c'est terminé… »

Il suffit que tu fasses un petit effort !

« Pitié, pas ça…»

Ne joue pas les égoïstes, ça pourrait te coûter une sacrée tape derrière la tête !

« Heure de la mort…»

Bordel, Tony, ne nous fais pas ça !

« …18h42. »

NOOOOOOOON !!

* * *

_ Très court, mais très affreux..._

_A présent vous devez me détester, n'est-ce pas? _

_Mais pas au point de ne plus me laisser de reviews! _

_La suite mercredi au plus tard! A bientôt et merci, comme toujours!!_


	13. Victime

_Me revoilà! Alors... Allez-vous continuer à me détester ou allez-vous m'adorer?_

_A vous de voir si ce chapitre vous convient ou pas...?_

_En tout cas, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Rien…

Le néant.

Les ténèbres se profilaient autour de lui, impénétrables, lui annonçant la sentence.

Sa sentence.

Il n'y avait aucune issue.

Il n'y en avait jamais eu.

A moins que… Qu'est-ce que…

Cette chose…

Si blanche…

Si lointaine…

Si éblouissante…

Si…

Lumineuse ?

Serait-ce de la lumière ?

Y aurait-il un espoir aussi mince que cette illumination de revenir à…

La vie.

Il vivait.

A nouveau.

Et comme toute personne qui vit, il ressentait également.

Il ressentait plus que tout une douleur aiguë lui foudroyer les côtes et se répandre en lui comme un poison paralysant.

Immédiatement, il mit la main à la source de la souffrance, la bouche entrouverte, sans pouvoir autant articuler quoi que ce soit ou même respirer, de peur d'accroître les effets de son mal.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose ; que cette affliction s'estompe - ne serait-ce qu'une seconde - juste assez de temps pour reprendre son souffle.

Souhaits vains ; il dut à contrecœur prendre une grande inspiration ; ce qui lui valut un intense rappel de sa blessure.

Il étouffa un juron puis se concentra sur l'ampleur des dégâts.

La balle était ressortie, c'était déjà ça.

Mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il était blessé, perdant un peu plus de son sang chaque jour, sans eau ou nourriture…

Et il ne tiendrait pas quelques jours de plus.

La plaie devait être soignée rapidement, sous crainte d'infection - si ce n'était pas déjà le cas – et des points seraient nécessaires dans les plus brefs délais.

En d'autres termes, ils devaient sortir de son abri le plus vite possible et trouver un hôpital proche, car il ne pourrait pas marcher longtemps avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il serait à découvert, et, avec son sang, le tueur n'auraient aucun mal à suivre ses traces, le trouver, et…

Finir le travail.

Or ça voudrait dire que personne ne pourrait jamais déterminer de qui il s'agissait, personne ne pourrait le mettre derrière les barreaux pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites…

Personne ne le punirait pour avoir effectuer deux massacres de jeunes femmes marines…

Et d'une équipe du NCIS.

Son équipe.

Personne…

Et ça, il ne le permettrait pas.

Car lui seul connaissait l'identité du meurtrier.

Lui seul avait vu son vrai visage…

* * *

**« NOOOOOOOON !! »**

Une minute.

C'est ce qui lui fallut pour réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Qu'un affreux _cauchemar._

Une bonne minute, oui.

Pour réaliser que parmi les trois corps, aucun d'eux n'appartenait à Tony.

Réaliser qu'ils avaient emmenés les trois agents à l'hôpital et que l'attente y était longue.

Qu'il s'était endormi…

Puis réveillé.

Et il avait réalisé qu'enfin de compte il en était toujours au même point.

Il en était toujours à chercher ce malade qui était quelque part dans la nature.

Il en était toujours à chercher Tony qui était quelque part entre la vie et la mort.

Autant dire la case départ.

S'était-il vraiment réveillé ?

« Ahhh ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de le faire !

-Quoi ? » demanda Gibbs à cette voix intérieure.

PAF !

« Hé ! Réveille-toi patron, tu dors ! Je t'ai connu plus actif, t'as pas eu ta dose de café aujourd'hui ? C'est pas comme ça que tu vas me retrouver… Vivant ! Surtout que si j'étais toi je me dépêcherai ! Parce que je sais pas si ton instinct t'a dit, mais y a un tueur dans la nature et il est pas très commode… Ce serait bête qu'il me trouve avant toi… Tu crois pas ? rigola un accent italien.

-Je te trouverai Tony, et avant cette ordure, promit Gibbs tout haut.

-Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à me demander ce que tu avais fait de mon patron ! reprit la voix avec entrain. Le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs, chasseur de criminels et sauveur de vies… ! »

L'ancien marine sourit à cette réflexion ; du pur DiNozzo…

-…Mais tu sais… Tu ne pourras peut être pas sauver tout le monde dans cette histoire, ajouta-t-il tristement.

-Je t'interdis de…

-Patron ! De quoi veux-tu m'interdire ? Je ne suis que le fruit de ton imagination ! Je ne fais que t'ouvrir les yeux !

-Non c'est faux…

-C'est vrai et tu le sais très bien… Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as fait ce rêve… ? C'est ce que tu redoutes le plus depuis toujours, voir un de tes agents mourir devant tes yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire… Tu as retardé mon heure à plusieurs reprises Gibbs, mais tu ne pourras pas l'éviter éternellement…

-Si tu n'étais pas un tour de mon esprit je t'aurais déjà frappé Anthony DiNozzo.

-Tu l'as déjà fait de nombreuses fois avant et ça n'a jamais rien changé avec lui Jethro » rit Ducky en s'asseyant prêt de son ami, un gobelet à la main.

Instantanément, les voix de l'esprit de l'ancien marine s'évanouirent et sa transe se stoppa en un clin d'œil.

Il se tourna vers son vieux camarade et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je suis venu te dire que nos trois amis d'Everett viennent de terminer leurs différents examens, ils vont être conduits dans leur chambre. Leur état était moins alarmant qu'on l'eut cru, ils n'ont aucune lésion importante, seulement quelques égratignures, argua le légiste tout en faisant des gestes. Non le plus grave réside dans la déshydratation et la malnutrition qu'ils ont subits ces derniers temps. Quelques jours de repos suffiront à les remettre sur pieds, affirma le médecin.

-Je peux leur parler ? s'enquit Gibbs.

-Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes à ce que tu leur poses quelques questions…

-Très bien, le coupa-t-il en se levant pour leur rendre visite sur-le-champ.

-Jethro, attends ! l'interpella Ducky, Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux, ils ont été enlevés et enfermés pendant des jours, ils ne méritent pas de subir ton courroux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Docteur, je ne compte pas leur faire plus de mal ! » répondit-il en partant, laissant son compère derrière lui.

Celui-ci, une fois Gibbs parti, se soupira quelques pensées…

« Au si, je m'inquiète Jethro, je m'inquiète pour tout… Et maintenant pour toi aussi. Oh, mon pauvre Anthony, on n'a jamais autant besoin de toi que quand tu n'es pas là. »

* * *

« Agent Crole ?

-Oui ?

-Agent Spécial Gibbs du NCIS de Washington. Je suis… J'étais le supérieur de votre patron, M. DiNozzo.

-Vous êtes celui qui nous a trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact. Écoutez, je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'une main l'empoigna et que l'Agent Crole l'interpelle :

« Merci, Agent Gibbs. Sincèrement. Vous nous avez sauvé de cet homme.

-Justement, il court toujours et l'Agent DiNozzo n'a pas été retrouvé non plus. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Crole avait desserré son emprise du bras de Gibbs et le regardait à présent d'un air maussade, presque apitoyé.

« Vous ne savez probablement pas… murmura le jeune homme en détournant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ? insista l'ex-marine.

-Ce psychopathe choisit une victime parmi les séquestrés, la torture et… La relâche avant de la tuer à bout portant. Tony était cette victime » affirma-t-il, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge.

* * *

_Déçu(e)s?_

_J'aimerai que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde...!_

_Alors merci de votre soutien encore une fois, et un grand évènement... 100 REVIEWS !! _

_Je suis tellement contente, merci, merci beaucoup !!_


	14. Témoignages

_Nouveau chapitre, basé sur la suite de l'enquête, donc peut être un peu barbant... _

_Vous jugerez par vous-même!_

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**« Tony était cette victime »**

Il fallait le faire.

Plusieurs heures qu'il se cachait ici et qu'il y pensait… Mais maintenant c'était décidé.

Quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qui s'était déjà passé.

Tous ses agents étaient morts. Il avait failli à son rôle de chef d'équipe.

Il leur devait bien ça.

Il leur devait bien de retrouver leur meurtrier et de le faire payer.

Quelqu'en soient les conséquences.

Même s'il devait y laisser sa pauvre vie, à présent il ne voyait pas quel serait le changement s'il était épargné.

Après tout, ce qui comptait aujourd'hui était d'arrêter cette ordure, et il ne cesserait de chercher, même s'il devrait y passer sa vie, et le jour où il le trouverait…

S'il le trouve…

Il serait prêt.

Alors animé par une fureur et une rage intenses envers cet homme, Tony se leva, non sans un gémissement de douleur, et se dirigea vers la sortie de son habitat de fortune.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur de cette petite cabane qui fit office de lieu de torture il y a quelques temps de ça.

Le sang et les menottes sur le mur étaient là pour le prouver.

Et pour le lui rappeler.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Et partit, avec comme seule et unique force sa désormais nouvelle et meilleure amie, la vengeance.

* * *

« Vous êtes l'Agent Barner ? Officier David, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Ce que notre tortionnaire nous a infligé ? Si le pire était d'être enfermé, sans nourriture ni eau, se voyant agoniser les uns les autres ou de savoir que notre patron était en train de se faire torturer avant d'être tuer ? hurla la jeune femme. Ahhh, je vois ! Vous voulez sûrement savoir comment on a réussi à tenir en sachant pertinemment que nous allions tous mourir ? Eh bien je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez réussi à nous trouver ! Mais vous voulez savoir une chose ? Vous n'auriez pas dû nous sauver… Vous auriez dû tous nous laisser crever dans ce trou à rat et au moins ce malade aurait été content, il n'aurait pas fait tant souffrir Tony et Lewis ! finit-elle par sangloter pitoyablement.

-Ecoutez, calmez-vous Mademoiselle, tenta maladroitement Ziva. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir tout ça… »

L'israélienne réfléchit un moment à tout ce qu'avait dit l'Agent couchée en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites que cela n'aurait pas tant fait souffrir Tony et… et l'Agent Lewis ? Il était bien parmi vous, enfermé à subir le même sort, non ?

-A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là à l'hôpital, se remettant de se drame ? Non, il n'était pas avec nous ! Du moins pas après qu'il ait mis son plan en place ! expliqua-t-elle.

-Quel plan ?

-Il voulait à tout prix aider Tony à s'enfuir… On le voulait tous, c'était affreux de l'entendre hurler depuis la pièce du dessus, mais on était à bout de force!... Seul lui était encore assez courageux pour le faire... Et nous, les lâches que nous sommes, on est resté là, comme s'il pouvait nous arriver pire que de crever de faim. Mais Lewis, lui, il a profité d'un moment d'inattention du tueur pour s'enfuir et libérer le patron. J'espère seulement qu'il y est arrivé…

-Mademoiselle Barner… commença tristement Ziva. L'Agent Lewis… Il est mort, tué par balle à bout portant. » avoua-t-elle.

* * *

« Bonjour Monsieur Praaf, je suis l'Agent McGee, je…

-Merci. Merci de tout cœur de nous avoir sortis de là, je… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier… implora le pauvre homme.

-En répondant à mes questions. On doit faire avancer l'enquête, répondit catégoriquement le bleu.

-Oui, bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez, euh… Monsieur.

-Bien. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cet homme, celui qui vous a séquestré ? Prenez votre temps.

-Eh bien… Il venait toujours dans le noir, et il s'arrangeait pour qu'on ne voit jamais son visage. Il mettait souvent un spot de lumière dans nos yeux. Je n'ai jamais pu distinguer ou entrevoir sa tête. Aucun de nous n'a pu, d'ailleurs, affirma-t-il.

-Auriez-vous entendu sa voix ? interrogea McGee.

-Oui, seulement il utilisait une sorte de déformateur de voix, ou je ne sais quoi qu'il mettait devant sa bouche… On entendait une voix à la Dark Vador, voyez, très grave, impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit.

-Il tient à ce que son identité reste bien secrète…

-Vous pensez qu'il croyait qu'on pourrait survivre ?

-Peut être… En tous les cas, il ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres détails sur lui ?

-Eh bien, il agissait seul, du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait voir, il n'était pas très grand, environ 1m80 et portait toujours ce tablier plein de sang… Quand il venait nous parler, il discutait longtemps, parlait de notre malchance d'avoir voulu se mettre en travers de son chemin… Il disait des choses à propos de nous de notre patron, que c'était dommage, qu'on avait un grand potentiel… Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il avait l'air de parler en connaissance de cause, comme s'il avait su tous nos faits et gestes au sein de notre agence…

-Vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir une taupe à Everett ? s'étonna McGee.

-Oui, je pense que le meurtrier nous connaît mieux qu'on ne le croit. » affirma l'Agent Praaf.

* * *

« McGee, Ziva, au rapport, exigea Gibbs.

-L'Agent Lewis a tenté de sauver Tony de son tortionnaire et dans leur échappade, il s'est fait tuer. Apparemment, les autres agents n'étaient pas au courant de sa mort, répondit Ziva.

-Voilà pourquoi Tony ne s'est pas fait tuer à bout portant comme à chaque fois que le meurtrier choisit une victime et la torture avant de la descendre, confirma l'ancien marine.

-Lewis profite de l'inattention de leur kidnappeur, libère Tony, s'enfuit avec lui, là le tueur tire dans le tas, et le tue, argua l'israélienne.

-Ce qui expliquerait le sang de Tony retrouvé sur le cadavre de ce type, confirma-t-il. McGee, qu'avez-vous appris ?

-Euh Le tueur prend beaucoup de précautions pour cacher son identité, ce qui signifie qu'il ne voulait qu'elle soit connue d'aucun d'entre eux et d'après l'Agent Praaf, il s'agirait même de quelqu'un qui les connaîtrait au sein de l'agence.

-Une taupe ? questionna Ziva.

-Ce serait fort possible » affirma-t-il.

Une sonnerie interrompit leurs hypothèses.

« Gibbs. répondit celui-ci à son téléphone. Où ça ?! demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur. On arrive tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Un témoin en voiture a vu un homme ensanglanté se traînant au bord de la même forêt où ils ont été enlevés. Les flics ont d'abord cru qu'il délirait puis ils ont vu le sang et se sont rappelés de notre affaire.

-Tony ! s'exclamèrent Ziva et McGee en chœur.

-Il n'y avait personne. Rien que du sang » rétorqua Gibbs afin de les ramener sur Terre.

* * *

_Voilà, j'aimerais faire un petit sondage sur la suite..._

_Quel genre de ship aimeriez-vous? Tiva, pas Tiva, autres, rien du tout?_

_Ce n'est qu'un **sondage,** ça peut n'avoir aucune conséquence sur mon choix, qui je le rappelle, n'est pas encore fait!!_

_Merci de votre fidélité!! : )_


	15. Hypothèses

_Je souhaite commencer par vous remercier, chers lecteurs, de votre fidélité tojours aussi importante!_

_Esnuite, merci d'avoir répondu au petit sondage du chapitre dernier, à savoir, ship, pas ship, sinon lesquelles?_

_Pour la majorité, vous avez décidé Tiva. Ma réponse en fin de ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**-Tony ! s'exclamèrent Ziva et McGee en chœur.**

**-Il n'y avait personne. Rien que du sang. » rétorqua Gibbs afin de les ramener sur Terre.**

* * *

Des voix lointaines lui parvenaient.

Il ne savait plus très bien s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou si ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était bel et bien la réalité.

Ce sang…

Tout ce sang…

Qui trempait ces bandages improvisés laissés sur le bord de cette route…

Ses bandages.

Rien que de savoir que toute cette hémoglobine appartenait peut-être à l'agent fédéral qu'il connaissait…

Son collègue…

Son ami…

Son sang.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête, c'était plus fort que…

Gibbs.

« Patron ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-McGee, où en êtes-vous ?

-Eh bien… Je, je… J'ai élaboré plusieurs scénarios. S'il s'agit bien du sang de Tony, ce que Ducky confirmera, et bien il a peut être laissé ces bandages au bord de la route comme étant une sorte d'appel au secours.

-Un S.O.S. ensanglanté alors qu'il est poursuivi par un malade qui sait qu'il est blessé ? questionna son patron.

-J'y ai pensé, en sachant ça, je ne crois pas que Tony ait pu le faire intentionnellement, à moins qu'il ait tout de même voulu prendre le risque…

-Je ne crois pas. DiNozzo est blessé, il sait que son tortionnaire a une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il n'est pas armé, le tueur si. En sachant tout ça, il savait que ce malade ne tarderait pas à le retrouver en tombant sur un indice pareil.

-Justement, si Tony a posé son pansement de fortune dans une intention précise, c'est qu'il avait peut être un plan.

-L'attirer ici… Bien vu, mais pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, il s'est peut être basé sur la référence du Petit Poucet. En laissant tout un chemin d'indices derrière lui, il était sûr que l'assassin le suivrait. Mais au lieu de tomber sur lui au bout du chemin, il tombe sur les flics. » en déduit le bleu.

Et pour la première fois depuis… longtemps, Gibbs regarda son agent dans les yeux et vit à quel point il était capable et prêt à tout pour sauver l'agent fédéral qu'il connaissait…

Son collègue…

Son ami.

« Bon travail, McGee. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, vérifiez votre hypothèse du Petit Poucet et tendre un embuscade à ce type. Si on a une occasion de le choper, il ne faut pas la rater. Au boulot » lui chargea Gibbs.

Il vit son agent partir à l'intérieur des bois, armé de son appareil photo, débusquant toutes les pistes possibles.

Puis il se tourna vers son autre agent et l'observa prendre des clichés et des notes sur un calepin, pensive.

« Ziva, l'appela-t-il.

-Gibbs.

-Qu'avez-vous appris ?

-J'ai discuté avec le policier qui nous a prévenu, et j'ai obtenu la déclaration que le témoin a fait au commissariat, dit-elle en lui tendant ladite déclaration. Ca ne fait aucun doute, la description correspond parfaitement à celle de Tony. Les traînées de sang prouvent bien qu'il est blessé et…

-Et... ? Qu'en pensez-vous, Ziva ? questionna son supérieur.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser Gibbs. Tout ce sang… Comment est-ce que Tony a-t-il pu survivre avec une telle perte ?

-C'est un dur à cuir, il nous l'a souvent montré.

-Dur à cuir ou pas, s'il est blessé, il ne pourra pas aller bien loin. Il va avoir besoin de soins rapidement et dans l'état qu'il est, si le tueur le trouve, il ne pourra pas guère lui résister…

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Ziva, mais nous allons tendre un piège à ce gars et nous trouverons Tony en temps et en heure, la rassura-t-il.

-Et s'il était trop tard, Gibbs ?

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda-t-il.

-Vous l'avez vu comme moi et il n'y a pas besoin de l'avis de Ducky pour savoir que Tony était gravement blessé pour avoir saigné comme ça. Le témoignage du conducteur est clair, cet homme était sur le bord de la route, agonisant, peut être inconscient ou même… Et là, pas de corps !

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuer ?

-Je n'insinue rien, je constate seulement. Blessé, seul, sans arme et sans connaissance sur le bord d'une route, le tueur n'aurait eu aucun mal à trouver Tony et en faire ce qu'il voulait, expliqua la jeune femme.

-Vous pensez qu'il a déjà mis la main dessus?

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, où est Tony ?

-Mettez-vous à sa place, Ziva. Vous êtes blessé, seul, sans aide, agonisant sur le bord d'une route avec un fou furieux à vos trousses, et vous vous appelez Anthony DiNozzo, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? l'incita son patron.

-Je… Je ne m'appelle pas Anthony DiNozzo, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait dans un cas pareil! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous appeler comme lui pour le savoir. Vous avez sûrement déjà vécu se genre d'expérience au Mossad, je me trompe ?

-Ca m'est peut être déjà arrivé, effectivement, mais...

-Alors, dites-moi quelles genres de réactions on a dans ces cas-là, offcier David ? l'interrompit-il.

-Je... Je garde espoir, je me relève et je vais chercher de l'aide, réfléchit-elle. Ensuite, comme je suis sur la route, je fais du stop. Un automobiliste me prend et je lui demande de m'emmener…

-A l'hôpital, termina Gibbs.

-Je lance un avis de recherche sur tous les hôpitaux, cliniques et dispensaires de la région » ajouta-t-elle.

L'ancien marine lut l'inquiétude et la peur dans les yeux de la jeune israélienne, il aurait voulu la réconforter mais il sut que cela ne ferait qu'accroître son malaise. Alors il lui dit simplement de faire vite et la complimenta de son travail.

Puis il se dirigea vers la dernière étape.

Ducky.

« Que peux-tu me dire Dr Mallard? demanda-t-il à son ami en s'agenouillant près des bandes ensanglantées.

-Eh bien, j'ai pris un échantillon de ce sang qui sera envoyé et analysé par Abby dans les plus brefs délais, commença-t-il non sans un regard de compassion vers son ami. Ensuite, Mr Palmer et moi avons tenté de reconstituer le bandage afin de savoir d'où provenait la blessure et de quelle ampleur était celle-ci, commença-t-il. Inutile de te dire que ce n'est pas une simple petite coupure superficielle…

-Voilà comment ce… "pansement" était posé sur… euh… la victime, agent Gibbs » montra Jimmy en tenant les bandages en rond.

Ceux-ci montraient alors, positionnés ainsi, le sang qui formait une seule et unique tâche, cohérente.

-Comme tu le vois, ce pansement était donc entouré au niveau des hanches ou peut être un peu plus haut, expliqua Ducky en gestes. En tous les cas, l'étendue de sang prouve que la blessure a beaucoup saigné, et ce depuis peu de temps, car il n'est pas tout à fait sec. La plaie est donc peut être infecté pour rester ouverte ainsi.

-Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle été faite ?

-Je ne peux pas le dire exactement, Jethro, elle est récente, c'est ce qu'il y a de sûr. Je dirais quelques jours, tout au plus.

-Et combien de temps cette personne peut tenir avec une telle blessure ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Oh, peu de temps, je le crains… » se contraint Ducky, sachant pertinemment que la "personne" en question était plus qu'une victime aux yeux de Gibbs, aux yeux de tous.

C'était un agent.

Et plus encore…

Un ami.

Et s'il ne se dépêchait pas…

Ce ne serait plus qu'un souvenir douloureux à ajouter à tant d'autres.

* * *

_Un chapitre relativement "dialogueux" et peut être, et même sûrement, barbant..._

_Bref, ma réponse à votre choix majoritaire du Tiva pour la suite de cette histoire est..._

_(Roulement de tambour) __Peut être! Peut être pas! Là est la question! _

_Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il y en aura ou pas, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas quelle tournure prendra la fic._

_Alors, je suis désolée, et j'espère autant que vous qu'au bout du compte vous ne serez pas déçus. Merci à tous!_


	16. Suspicions

_Bonjour à tous, Bonne Année. Tout d'abord, je vous dois et vous présente mais plus plates excuses._

_Sachez que ce retard et cette absence (trèèèès longs) n'étaient pas prémédités._

_J'ai eu quelques problèmes, et si vous souhaitez en savoir plus, vous connaissez les messages privés! ^^_

_J'espère que vous comprendrez, à présent je pense m'être reprise en main et pouvoir assurer la poursuite de cette fanfiction._

_En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que _Un aller... Sans retour ?_ aura une fin, une vraie de vraie!_

_Sur ce, encore MILLE FOIS désolée et bonne lecture (si vous vous avez encore un maigre souvenir de l'histoire)!

* * *

  
_

**Et s'il ne se dépêchait pas…**

**Ce ne serait plus qu'un souvenir douloureux à ajouter à tant d'autres.

* * *

  
**

Un plan…

Une idée…

Vite, vite…

Il approche…

Dépêche-toi DiNozzo…

Ca y est !

_Le Petit Poucet…_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses références le tiraient d'affaire.

Et il espérait que ce ne soit pas non plus la dernière…

Car étant un DiNozzo pur et dur, il était bien certain de s'attirer de nouveaux des ennuis, et pas des plus insignifiants !

S'il avait la chance de se sortir de celui-ci…

Avant que ce ne soit le dernier.

* * *

Une de plus.

Oh, et en voilà une, à droite.

Et près de l'arbre, tout une tâche!

Encore une, il n'en finissait plus!

A chaque nouveau cliché, McGee devait reprendre son souffle.

Il aimait déjà peu le sang sans qu'il n'ait à s'imaginer toute la scène au fur et à mesure des photos qu'il prenait…

Il l'imaginait…

Tony_, le vrai _Tony.

Avec le sourire en moins.

La blessure et le sang en plus.

Et les traits de la souffrance marquant son visage.

Traqué par un psychopathe.

Une main pressant son abdomen.

Avec des regards constants et furtifs vers l'arrière, estimant la distance entre son tortionnaire et lui, la distance entre la vie et la mort…

Si_ infime_…

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne McGee ? l'interpella Gibbs.

-Euh… balbutia-t-il, de retour de ses pensées, Il a laissé des traces un peu partout sur son chemin, plusieures gouttes de sang éparpillées et une plus grosse tâche sur cet arbre, il a dû s'y appuyer.

-Il avait une stratégie. DiNozzo n'aurait jamais laissé de telles traces innocemment. Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Vous pensez à quelque chose, patron ? demanda-t-il, avide.

-Il savait que les autorités viendraient ici. C'était un guet-apens qui conduisait son traqueur droit dans nos filets.

-Et pourtant, personne n'est encore sorti de ces bois.

-Personne de suspect, McGee. On loupe quelque chose. Tony était poursuivi, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et pourtant, aucune empreinte.

-Il n'y a que deux justifications pour ça, s'immisça Ziva. Soit le tueur a pris un autre chemin ce qui m'étonnerait, tout a été fouillé, soit c'est le genre de professionnel qui survole et ne laisse aucune trace. Dans les deux cas, pour être si discret, il devait sûrement bien connaître l'endroit, suspecta-t-elle.

-Patron, je crois savoir ce qu'on loupe, s'illumina McGee.

-Je vous écoute ?

-L'agent Praaf de l'équipe de Tony m'a affirmé que le serial killer connaissait beaucoup de choses, bien trop pour être un inconnu de l'agence.

-Une taupe ? questionna l'israellienne.

-Ca se tient, conclua Gibbs en sortant des sous-bois.

L'ancien Marine, tout en donnant ordres aux policiers de poursuivre les investigations et de tout envoyer au NCIS une fois qu'elles seraient terminées, se rendit compte de la présence des deux directeurs, discutant l'un à côté de l'autre. Il s'approcha d'eux et se joint à la conversation.

« Directeurs, les salua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête.

-Agent Gibbs, il semblerait que DiNozzo ait été aperçu ici, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Meyer.

-Oui, effectivement. On a trouvé beaucoup de sang et des bandages rudimentaires correspondant à sa blessure. Ca ne fait aucun doute, il est bien passé par là. Les tests sanguins nous le confirmeront.

-Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qu'il a pu se passer, où de l'endroit où votre agent a pu se réfugier ?

-On pense que l'Agent DiNozzo voulait tenir une embuscade à son poursuivant, mais il se trouve que ça a échoué.

-Comment ça Jethro ? l'interrompit Shepard.

-Soit l'homme a eu le temps de s'échapper, sentant le piège, soit il est tout simplement parmis nous.

-Une taupe ? s'étonna le Directeur Meyer. Je renforce la sécurité au niveau de l'agence immédiatement et les contrôles aussi. S'il y a un traître dans mon agence, il va vite le regretter, croyez-moi! s'écria-t-il en brandissant son cellulaire.

-Et DiNozzo ? s'enquit Jenny.

-On a lancé un appel à témoin dans tous les hôpitaux par ici, répondit Gibbs, sans grande conviction. Si Tony est gravement blessé, c'est le premier endroit où il va avoir besoin d'aller. Et c'est aussi le premier endroit où le tueur le cherchera » affirma-t-il.

Un court instant, leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre ou chacun put lire l'anxiété dans leurs yeux.

« Patron! les interrompit un geek essoufflé.

-Oui, McGee ?

-Je viens de recevoir un appel des types qu'on a envoyé enquêter chez notre suspect potentiel, vous savez, Larry Brooklys, le type qui…

-Venez en au fait, McGee!

-Eh bien quelqu'un est manifestement entré chez lui et apparament, cette personne avait très envie de lui mettre la main dessus. »

* * *

_Voilà, pour un "grand retour" c'est pas génial mais je vous remets dans le contexte, il faut bien._

_Je sais que vous avez probablement envie de savoir "Où diable est passé DiNozzo ?!" comme dirait Gibbs parce qu'il est vrai qu'on le voit peu._

_Je vous laisse le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres._

_MERCI pour tout et à bientôt!  
_

* * *


End file.
